Heart wants what it wants
by LoveforLifeandHope
Summary: It takes place two days after Tony and Ziva get back from paris.Tony and Ziva finally talk about the past,the events that happened in Somolia.A case that starts with a dead marine ends up to be more.Rated T for mentions of rape.Please R&R.TIVA.please read
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY NCIS CHARACTER!  
I wanted to try another story, I don't know how many chapters it will be, and I guess it depends on how many reviews there are. Also Ziva's character might seem kind of different but again I promise to explain everything later if you like the story and review.**

* * *

It had been two days since Tony and Ziva got back from Paris, and they haven't talked about any of the thing that were said or done on the trip. Tony knew that they had to talk about it at some time but when was the real question. They were never alone either. Were they ever going to talk or were they just going to avoid each other forever, Tony was deep in his thought when Gibbs walked in the bullpen saying the all too familiar word "We have a dead marine in north folk." With that they all grabbed their gear and went off to the crime scene.

"Ziva get the pictures, McGee bag and tag, and Tony get statements from the witnesses." Gibbs gave everyone there orders as they were standing in the middle of an alley way with gangbangers and drug dealers all around them. Gibbs had a bad feeling about all of this, it just didn't feel right, the dead marine who went by the name of Jack Rosen had been strangled but he never fought back, Duck had confirmed that he was killed at 0900am so why was everyone saying they didn't see anything, the neighborhood they were in was the type that punished the people who talked to the cops, but still it just didn't feel right.

"Tony you and Ziva stay here and finish the pictures and getting the statements, McGee you go back with Ducky and start running Major Jack Rosen's credit card records and phone records.

* * *

'Yes' Tony thought to himself once he heard that he and Ziva would be staying which meant a hour car ride alone with her but when he saw how she stiffened once Gibbs told them to stay here he knew it wouldn't be fun, sure enough they said nothing to each other the whole two hours that passed, when they were done with the pictures and the statements that weren't really statements because no one saw or heard anything they got in the car and started toward NCIS head quarters. It had been twenty minutes when Tony finally decided to say something "So how have you been during the last two days." He gave her one of his goofy grins before he turned to look at the road.  
"Tony, not know I do not feel like we need to talk." Ziva said without looking away from the window.  
Her words made Tony mad and he spoke again "That is crap and you know it, we need to talk, you have been avoiding me for the past two days."  
"Well then lets try this how about I do not want to talk to you, does that work." She turned to look at him leaving the emotions in her eyes open for Tony to see, most people couldn't read what she was thinking, but when they were alone and talking Tony could, so when he saw the pain and fear and even fury in her eyes he knew he crossed a line.  
"Zi, I told you I was sorry-"Tony said  
"And I told you not to apologize it is a sign of weakness." Ziva said in a stern voice that almost made him jump. He was about to say something more when she spoke once more in a quieter voice "Tony, you crossed a line bringing up Rivkin, we were just starting to get back to normal, the questions you asked that night, about the scar on my stomach and where my necklace went were too much, I do not want to talk about any of those things." Ziva said and yet again he could see the sadness in her eyes right before she turned back to the window.  
"Zi, will you ever talk about." Tony asked in such a quiet voice he wondered if he really said it. "Maybe, Tony, but I don't know when." It got quite for a few more minutes before Tony decided to speak again  
"I have an idea, how about you come over and we can watch a movie order pizza and maybe talk." Tony said with his eyes still on the road, when Ziva finally decided to answer after what seemed like forever, he could see her look at him and he held his breath hoping that she would say yes.

"Actually Tony I think that would be good, you can pick up the pizza and I will choose the move, yes." She said  
"Yes, that sounds good, I won't disagree because seeing you are a crazy ninja assassin who could kill me with a paperclip I find it the smartest move." Tony said with another big goofy smile. Ziva's eyes lit up with excitement when she heard what he said. She looked at him for a few more seconds before she reached over and punched Tony in the arm very lightly, but Tony being all dramatic had to yelp and say something about no attacking the driver. After that they decided that they would go to Tony's apartment around 0800pm, also that they would watch James Bond, which was one of Ziva's as well as Tony's favorites. The car ride back to Ncis headquarters was not as intense as Tony thought it would have been.  
_

Tony was so excited about his and Ziva's plans for that night, that work seemed like it went on forever but when it was finally time for Ziva to arrive Tony was a nervous wreck which was not normal for him. He went around the apartment making sure everything was decent. He jumped the second he heard the knock on the door and went to open it revealing Ziva who was dressed in a t-shirt and sweat pants which still made her look astonishing. "Hey Ziva I thought that it was the pizza, come in." They were halfway through the movie and pizza when Ziva looked at him and said "I didn't mean what I said earlier, it's just we are okay and then all of a sudden everything changed, I don't like talking about the past, but I don't like not talking about it either." Ziva said as she stared down at the floor.  
Tony kept his eyes on her as he spoke "You don't have to talk unless you want to. I will always be here." It got quite as they watched the movie for a couple more seconds before she finally spoke again.

"He took my necklace the first time he…." She couldn't bring herself to say the word that she had been avoiding the past couple months.

**

* * *

**

So what did you think….if you want more than just review….I would also like to know any ideas you have….…

…**I will take the good and bad reviews….. :) :) **


	2. Chapter2

**Before i do the disclaimer thing i would like to say thank you for all the lovely reviews they all made me smile :):)...so i was thinking i cant decide how long this story will be...but as long as i get reviews then i will kepp updating. Now onto the story**

**DISCLAIMER:AS MUCH AS I WOULD OF LOVE NCIS FOR MY BIRTHDAY I DIDNT GET IT :( SO THERE FOR I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS...**

THIS IS FOR TIVA FANS...HOPE YOU LOVE THIS CHAPTER I KNOW I DO :):):):):)

* * *

Tony knew where the conversation was headed and after all the weeks he spent wondering what happened to her in South Africa he didn't want to hear her confirm what he already expected. As Ziva sat there trying to tell him the things that Salem did to her all he could was pull her into his arms, she didn't try and resist she just pulled him closer to her and soon enough he could hear her sobs and feel the warmth of her tears soaking his shirt. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before she pulled away and looked in his eyes. She was about to say something but Tony jumped in quickly "I have an idea, there is this place we can go and talk it is about a two hour drive but it would be worth it." Tony said giving her his puppy dog face. Ziva looked at him with tears still in her eyes and said "Tony it is two am and you want to go somewhere. We won't get back till the jump of dawn."

"Uh, first Zi it is break of dawn and second we don't have work tomorrow." Tony said giving her a smile. Ziva considered for a few more seconds before she answered "Fine Tony."

Tony jumped up and grabbed Ziva's hand pulling her toward the door grabbing his keys and their jackets. He didn't let go of her until he got to the car and opened the passenger side door. Ziva mumbled a thank you, Tony walked around to his side and started the car for what was going to be an unexpected night.

They were driving for at least an hour and a half when Tony realized he didn't have his phone he slammed on brakes causing Ziva to jump " Uh Tony what are you doing." Ziva said with a curious expression.  
"Well Zee-vah I left my cell phone and if by some chance Gibbs tries to call I would be dead." Tony said in a joking tone. "You are right, I don't have my cell phone either and Gibbs would probably fire both of us, seeing it is one of his rules, never be unreachable." Ziva said the last part in a voice imitating Gibbs which made Tony start laughing. Soon they were both having fits of laughter till Tony spoke "Yeah like boss would fire both of us and then only have Mchelpless, not going to happen." Tony started the car again and drove back on the rode the car ride feel silent for a few more minutes before he pulled onto a side rode, they were out of view from all the cars that were passing when Tony stopped the car and got out, going around to Ziva's door and opening it for her then grabbing a blanket out of the back of the car the whole time Ziva was shooting him a curious expression. They walked for a few minutes before they came across a beaten down path that Tony pulled Ziva toward. The broken down path led to a gate. Again Tony was the first to push open the gate and stepping in. What Ziva saw left her speechless. Tony taking advantage of her quietness spoke first. "I use to come here when I had trouble with a case. It was a long drive but it was a perfect view of the stars and it cleared my head." Tony laid the blanket on the ground leaving Ziva standing mouth agape staring at the surroundings. It was a garden or so it use to be a garden, in the middle was what looked like an old fountain in the shape of a heart. It looked like something out of a magazine. Ziva had to agree with Tony, it was a perfect view of the stars. Ziva stopped staring and went to sit next to Tony, it was quiet for a few moments before Ziva spoke up "The first time Salem...rapped me I dint know who to blame it on, I put most of the blame on you or Gibbs sometimes Michael, I didn't know what to do, after the first month I realized it was no one's fault but my own, I was weak and it should have never happened." Tony was know looking at her but she would not meet his gaze, She was playing with the grass that was right beside the blanket, somehow within the whole conversation she had managed to scoot far away from Tony. "You cannot honestly tell me you blame yourself for what he did to you." When Ziva didn't look up he continued again "You were right you know, I was jealous of Rivkin, but that isn't why I killed him, he was a threat to the U.S.A to NCIS and most importantly to you. You see Ziva you are the only thing that truly matters in my life." With that he took her hand in his and pulled her close to him, he gently took her face in his hand and kissed her lips the kiss was about to turn passionate when Tony pulled away catching a look in Ziva's eyes that he had never seen before, he couldn't tell what it was, it was a mix between wonder and joy, but she had a smile on her face "You know Zi I am sorry, about everything that happened to you" He said as they were both now laying on their backs fingers intertwined "You didn't deserve any of the things that happened to you, any of the things that me, Eli , Michael, and Salem did to you, you deserved much better." Tony said as he propped himself up on his elbow, soon Ziva did the same and she saw the sad expression on his face she gently reach over and let her hand rest on his check , he moved his hand on top of her so he could hold it in place "Tony you should not blame yourself, you do that every time and I don't get why" She waited for her words to sink in before she continued, "You know when I said nothing is inevitable, well I was wrong. We have both been through so much and look at where we are now, we have stopped fighting the inevitable." This made Tony smile as he said "Zi it is go with the flow, and second I try to protect the ones I love." Ziva didn't have time to respond before Tony pushed Ziva on the blanket causing her to giggle before Tony covered her lips with his as the continued the kiss they started before, almost five years of unknown feelings and tensions showing in the kiss.

**BACH AT NCIS**

"I don't see how I missed this." McGee said looking up from the computer to find Gibbs standing over him  
"Well McGee are you going to stare or are you going to tell me what you missed." Gibbs said giving him the legendary Gibbs glare "Well boss when I was going over Major Rosen's bank statements when I came across this." He said as he pulled it up on the big screen. " Jack Rosen paid a quarter of a million dollars to this account, once I ran the number it came up with a name, but the name isn't a name it is a name of one of the largest drug organizations. Once I figured that out I did a little more research and I found out that he has been getting emails from the same person everyday for a month, they are in code so I could only crack the first one. It was no help it only is a list of numbers which I am running now. It doesn't make sense, Jack Rosen had a very clean record, which I know doesn't mean he can't buy drugs but, he never had any history of doing drugs he just doesn't seem to strike me as a person who would by that much cocaine.

"Well McGee call Tony and Ziva and get them to start going through his record trying to find any reason why he would pay that amount of money to a drug cartel."

* * *

Tony and Zive were now fast asleep in each others arms while two hours away in Tony's apartment two cell phones are buzzing right as a window is smashed in

* * *

**So what do you think...the only way ill know is if you review :)...so i have three questions 1) Would you'll like to see some McAbby and 2)what would you like to see and 3) hw long do yall think the story should be?**

P.S. the faster i get reviews the faster i up date


	3. Chapter 3

**okay so thank you for all the reviews it makes my day...so keep them up. So sarry i wanted to update sooner but i have a busy life so i couldnt. This chapter was really long so it was cut in half.  
Out of all the reviews i got only one person notcied something no one else did...so if you didnt notice it then your out of luck**

**Disclaimer:i dont own any ncis characters!**

* * *

McGee was still on the computer and calling Tony and Ziva's cell phone when Gibbs walked back in the bullpen at 0500. "McGee where is Tony and Ziva, I told you to call them over two hours ago." McGee instead of answering right away stammered for a second wondering what to do. If he told on Tony he would probably make his life miserable. If he told on Ziva then she would kill him in a very painful matter. If he didn't tell Gibbs then he would earn a Gibbs slap and then Gibbs would kill him, yeah defiantly telling Gibbs "Uh Boss they won't answer their phones, which for tony to not answer is normal but for Ziva not to answer that is out of the ordinary." Gibbs seemed to be not to angry but more concerned "Okay McGee start traces on their cell phones then take this down to Abby." Gibbs said taking a sip of his coffee and walking out of the bullpen for the third time tonight to God knows where. McGee started the trace then went down to go see Abby.

_Flashback of Paris_

_Tony woke up to mumbling, he thought it was the neighbors until he turned and saw her. She was curled in fetal position and she looked like she was having a nightmare. Realizing this he quickly nudged her trying to make the night mare go away but much to his astonishment she grabbed his arm and yanked it behind his back._

_Tony tried to get away from her but when he realized she was much stronger than him he stopped trying to get away knowing that he would have to hurt her to get away and she had already been hurt enough. He gently touched her arm trying to get her to realize it was him. "Don't touch me" she hissed getting off of him and then sliding off the bed. He was right behind her and trying to comfort her he pulled him into his arms. "I don't want you to touch me, you have already ruined things enough." Tony dropped his hands in astonishment then anger flashed into his eyes "This is my entire fault, I wasn't the one who slept with a potential member of al Qaeda and then went off and got them self captured." Tony spat, the second he said the words he knew he didn't mean them after all he cared for the women more than anyone he had ever cared about. He just couldn't say anything with Gibbs or Eli around. "No your right Tony you just shot your partners lover, but no that was all justified." Tony didn't even have time to respond before she took a pillow from off the bed and walked into the living room and lay on the couch. Tony didn't say anything else he got back in the bed waiting for sleep to overtake him but when the clock struck 4:00 he realized he wasn't going to get any sleep. He got up and went into the other room were Ziva slept, he quietly sat down on the coffee table. "I am sorry Zi, none of it was your fault. I care to much about you for you not to know that nothing was your fault." With that he walked out of the room._Tony was brought back to reality when Ziva started to wake up. "Hey sweetchecks are you ready to get back home. "Yes my little hairybutt I am." Tony got up first then he helped Ziva up.  
The car ride back to the apartment was quiet but it was a good quiet, Tony and Ziva sat with their hand intertwined. "Hey Zi do you want to go back to my apartment or do you want me to take you to yours." "Yours is fine Tony I have to get my stuff." When they arrived at Tony's apartment Ziva took his key and went on up the steps, she stopped the moment she saw the outside window of his apartment broken "Hey Tony you might want to see this." Ziva said turning her head to look at Tony who was now right next to her. "I would say call the cops but we don't have a cell." Tony started to head to his apartment with Ziva right behind him. When they got to his door Tony turned to Ziva and said "Zi you stay here I don't want anything happening to you." "Well Tony as sweet as that is I'm following you in there." Ziva said with a determined look on her face, the look that made Tony know he wasn't going to win. Tony opened the door to a trashed apartment. Ziva went to the bedroom to check when suddenly a there was a knock at the door. Tony went to the door slowly and then opened it. "Dad." Was all Tony got to say before suddenly a body hit the ground in his bedroom.

_  
McGee was on his computer when suddenly he got an email from an unknown person. He opened it revealing a girl tied to a chair what came next was horrible. McGee quickly stopped the video. He looked away from the screen mumbling "Ziva".

* * *

If you review i will update quicker plus it makes me feel needed!:)


	4. Chapter 4

**So as always i would like to say than you for all the reviews...they really do make me update faster. **

**DISCLAIMER:STILL DONT OWN NCIS**

* * *

Tony quickly turned away from his father to rush to the bedroom where he found Ziva on the ground clutching her side, blood was covering her shirt. Tony went to her quickly and put his hand over hers trying to stop the bleeding. Within two seconds of this happening Tony's father walked in the room. "Dad get my cell phone and keys we are driving her to the hospital." Tony said as he father left the room to retrieve the things his son asked for, Tony gently picked up Ziva bridal style and headed for the door with his father Anthony right behind him. When they finally arrived at the hospital the nurses took Ziva back to the emergency room, they wouldn't let Tony come in, and as Tony sat there helplessly he decided to make one of the most painful calls he would ever have to make. Tony looked down at his phone and saw he had thirteen missed calls and knew that this wasn't going to go well.

"Hey boss, listen I have bad news for you." Tony said  
"Yeah Dinozzo, well I have bad news for you." Gibbs said.

"Okay well that is all great you can tell me what is the bad news later but Ziva is in the hospital, she was stabbed. I don't know how bad it is but the nurse is about to come in and tell me." Tony said right as the nurse walked in the room.

"" the nurse said as she looked down at her clip board. "That would be me, how is she, will she be okay." "Well she was very fortunate she didn't have to have surgery but the wound was pretty deep, I suggested that she stay overnight but she wouldn't hear of it, she said that you would take care of her." Tony disagreed, this was his fault so how exactly was he going to take her. She needs to stay in the hospital. "May I see her?" The nurse paused for a second trying to decide if it was okay but she finally shook her head and then told him to follow her.

Gibbs snapped his phone shut and walked back into the bull to find McGee a crazy mess he was talking to himself and had at least ten cups of coffee on his desk "boss you need to see this, we actually you don't want to see this ill just tell you." Gibbs looked at him and when he didn't say anything else he gave him a Gibbs slap "What is it McGee." McGee looked shocked but soon recovered so he could tell Gibbs. "Well about an hour ago a video of Ziva being…well you know I don't have to say the word came in an email. The weird thing is the email address that sent it to me was the same one that was sending Jack Rosen the emails." "Good works McGee send the video to Abby and let's go down to the lab I have bad news." Gibbs said leaving McGee with a worried look on his face.

When Tony got to Ziva's bed he gently took her hand in his and kissed her forehead "Geeze Zi you had me worried, I am so sorry." Tony said with an apologetic expression on his face. Ziva gently squeezed his hand before saying "Tony this wasn't your fault, it was, mostly mine I shouldn't of let him het the drop on me." She could see Tony was about to argue so she quickly kissed him on the lips. Before either of them new it the nurse was standing there clearing her throat. "We have the hospital release forms all you have to do is fill them out and you're good to go." She said with a smile handing the papers to Tony.

Gibbs walked in Abby's lab ten minutes later, before he knew it she had thrown herself in his arms "Gibbs it is just terrible, the video, Ziva shouldn't have had to go through that and especially not tell anyone what had happened, it is just not fair." Gibbs hugged her back "Sh Abs it okay everything is okay." She finally let go just as McGee was walking in "Okay Boss what's wrong." "Well I got a call from Tony and Ziva had been stabbed. She is okay and against the nurses wishes she is going home." Gibbs paused letting everything sink in "I have a gut feeling this case has something to do with her or has some link to her time in Somalia, so that is where you two come in, I need you to find out who, what, when, where, anything you can tell me is good."

_  
Tony and Ziva decided to go back to her apartment and Tony was going to stay the night. "Okay so I will order pizza while you think of a movie you want to watch, we can buy it off the TV." Tony said as they walked in her apartment. "Okay but I need to take a shower." She said as she started to limp back to the bathroom "Um ZI do you think you should, you could accidently slip. Maybe I should come and help you take a shower." Tony said raising his eyebrow when she stuck her head out of the bathroom "Well I guess you can." Ziva said with a playful expression. "Okay I'm coming." Tony said going to the bathroom when suddenly Ziva shut the door "Well maybe not tonight." Tony stood there at the door banging on it "Tony if I let you take a shower with me then I will rip my stitches and I really don't feel like watching that doctor flirt with you while I am standing right there." Ziva said from the other side of the door. "Oh is Ziva David jealous." Tony said right as there was a knock at the door. Wow he thought two knocks at the door in one day I wonder who it is now. Tony opened the door and there stood a man definitely Israeli about 6 feet tall "I need to see Ziva David, I must have the wrong apartment sorry for your wasting your time." The man was about to leave when Ziva stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. The man looked at her then looked at Tony then taking everyone by surprise stepped through the door and started yelling at Ziva in Hebrew. Tony stood there totally confused as Ziva and the man who Tony thought was named Ruthann seeing that was all he could make out from what Ziva was saying, was yelling right back. When finally Ziva pointed towards the door "You leave know." She said in one of the sternest tones Tony has ever heard her use. Ruthann turned as he was headed towards the door and said "Alright my love. I will be back." And then he was gone. Tony waited for a few minutes as he and Ziva stood in the room in complete silence before asking "Who was that." He could tell by the way she stiffened that she was reluctant to answer but he also knew that she knew he deserved an answer, she turned to go into her bedroom and said "He is my Fiancé."

* * *

**What is a good story without all the drama anyways...i just love cliffhangers and i am going to try and update but if i dont happen to get...oh...lets say 5 reviews then nope no update for a while...and just to let you know things are about to get a whole heck of a lot more interesting!:):):):):) REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is the next chapter...I have already decide on how the story is going to end and if enough people review the i am thinking there will be a sequel...trust me when this story ends it is not going to give you any answers...so there is only one way to make sure you get your answers...REVIEW!P.S. there is one cusword...but it was called for..you will see...**

**DISCLAIMER:NOPE DONT OWN ANYTHING!:(:(...if i did Tiva would of already happened!**

* * *

Tony didn't follow Ziva into the bedroom he stayed there leaning up against the counter as he heard Ziva slam things around in her room. He waited for it to quite then five minutes after it got quiet he started towards the bedroom door. He saw that Ziva was lying down in the bed facing opposite of the door, Tony went to the side of the bed and sat "Ziva what is going on." Tony said putting his hand on her face trying to get her attention. "Tony I care about you but I really don't want to talk about it, please don't be mad I want you to stay in here tonight and hold me." She said in a tone that sounded like a child. He kicked off his shoes and then crawled under the covers and pulled Ziva close to him. Within twenty minutes both of them were asleep. Tony woke up to Ziva thrashing all in her bed she was even talking, something about please don't leave and I need your help. He figured it was another night mare so being careful not to spook her he gently woke her and much to his surprise her eyes fluttered opened and she went into his arms. She buried her head into his chest clutching his neck. "Zi it was just a nightmare, it went away no one is going to hurt you. Do you want to talk about it?" He thought she was going to shake her head no but instead she relaxed a little and started to speak "I was back in…..Somalia and he had you too. He gave you a choice, you could either go and take me with you or you could leave just by yourself and every single time you say you don't want me." Her voice cracked on the last word and then all of a sudden sobs broke from her chest. "Zi I would never leave you, I love you, always have and I always will." Everything got quiet for a minute before Ziva spoke again "I was seventeen when my dad told me I was to marry Ruthann, I didn't want to. I wanted to work for Mossad but my father had other plans, we made a deal when I turn twenty four I return and then get married. When I turned twenty four I had an escape plan I never returned to Mossad till Ari needed my help. My father was furious." She paused debating on if she should tell Tony the next part or not, figuring that it is the last thing she continued "That is why my father sent me to Somalia, he also made sure I was captured. I am not sure if his plan was for me to die or what, I could never figure it out. I then found out Ruthann paid Saleem to…rape me." She said still refusing to look up at him. Tony's body filled with anger and Ziva could sense it "please Tony I am begging you to take the memories all away, stay with me tonight "she said finally looking up into his eyes. Tony couldn't say no to her so he gently lifted her chin up and kissed her soon she was pressed into the mattress.  
_

"Boss the famous drug cartel is actually all Israeli, and I found out Jack Rosen has a three month old Daughter named Kalie, went missing about a month ago. The same week Jack Rosen started getting the emails. The leader of the group was one Ruthann Yalon." McGee finished taking a big breathe. "Good work but you need to learn to breathe." "I am looking for a Agent Gibbs." All of a sudden there stood the mailman holding an envelope. "That would be me." Gibbs said taking a step forward reaching out for the envelope when the mailman finally left Gibbs opened the package. What he saw was a horrid sight. They were pictures some with Ziva lying there motionless some with Salem in them others where there were guys in the pictures doing unmentionable things. Gibbs grabbed the photos and reached for his phone.

Tony and Ziva were lying in the bed leg intertwined and both were asleep when Tony's phone wrung. He gently untangled himself away from Ziva and reached for his phone "Agent Dinozzo". "Get Ziva and come to the office." Gibbs said right before he snapped the phone shut. Tony moaned as he stretched then he woke Ziva up.

It was three in the morning and no one was at NCIS when Tony and Ziva arrived. "What are we going to tell Gibbs?" Ziva said as she reached for his hand which he offered to her. Tony looked at her and stopped dead in his tracks "do we have to tell him." Tony said with a hopeful expression. Ziva laughed and patted his cheek. "Yes my little hairy butt we do." "Fine Zi, I'll tell him about you and me, you tell him about Ruthann." He turned away from her and started to pull her into the elevator. "We are not going to tell him about that okay, I wall take care of it." With that the doors opened to revel Duck Gibbs Abby and McGee all standing in the bullpen. Tony reluctantly let go of Ziva's hand and walked into the bullpen "uh hey guys." Tony said. Gibbs stood up and so did everyone else "Gibbs what is going on." Ziva said. "Ziver go down to autopsy with Ducky and then go to the lab with Abby don't come back up here until I call Abby do you understand." Ziva was about to argue but when she looked at Tony he nodded his head in encouragement. Ziva left the bullpen with Ducky in front of her and Abby.

"Boss what is going on." Tony said taking his eyes of Ziva to look at his boss. "McGee got an email yesterday, it was a video of Saleem and his men…hurting Ziva." Gibbs said and he could see that Tony got what he was saying so he continued "Then we got an envelope and there were pictures of the same thing." Tony looked down and then finally he looked back up at Gibbs "It isn't fair what they did to her, she was just starting to deal with everything and then this happens the bastards who did this deserve to die."

* * *

**So what do you think...there is only one way for me to know...review. As i was saying the ending of the story wont answer any questions ...so if you want the answers then review...also I really like knowing what the people want so seeing you are the people tell me what you want...i will try and work it in the story...but if i dont get any reviews then i could just accidently make Tony get shot in the head or Ziva can get hit by a car...so press the button that makes my day...TIVA DEPENDS ON IT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So thanks again for all the reviews i love to hear what you think.  
**

**Disclaimer:Nope still dont own NCIS.**

* * *

Ziva walked into autopsy behind Ducky

"Ziva, why didn't you tell us about the things that happened to you?" She looked down. The only person she had ever talked to about her time in Somalia was Tony, and quite frankly, she didn't really want to talk about it any more. Knowing Ducky, however, it would be easier to simply give in and tell him. With a sigh, she began. "I had my mandatory session with the psychologist; I took the psych evaluation, Ducky, what more do you want from me? It only took a few weeks for the rest of you to begin to let go and to heal. I was afraid that if… if I said anything to you, it would bring up old ghosts and…" Here, Ducky interrupted.

"And it would hurt our healing process," he finished for her. "But Ziva, my  
dear, we all care about you, you know that! You went through so much more than  
any of us. My heavens, Abigail and I didn't even GO to Africa. Of course, we  
all know how sensitive the poor dear can be, be you shouldn't have to protect  
us!"

"I know Ducky! That is not the problem!"

"Then what is, Ziva? You never saw how they reacted when you didn't come back.  
Gibbs became unbearable to deal with, Abigail stopped listening to music, and  
Tony… Tony was…" Before Ducky could finish his sentence, they heard the  
audible swish of the autopsy doors, and both turned to see Tony himself  
strutting over to them.

"Hey Ducky, Zee-vah," he said as he gave each of them a nod. "I was just  
coming  
down to tell Ziva that Abby will be back in her lab in ten minutes, and she  
wants to know if you want to get lunch." His eyes met Ziva's, and he seemed  
to be trying to send her a message saying 'but I wanted to get lunch with  
you.'

Ziva gave a small chuckle at his silent whining before she answered. "Tell  
Abby I would love to have lunch with her." Tony frowned slightly before he  
remembered Ducky was watching. He quickly put a smile on his face and looked  
at Ziva. She gave him a smile and stared right back at him. The exchange  
between the two did not go unnoticed by Ducky, who cleared his throat trying  
to get them to stop staring at each other.

"Anthony, Ms. David and I still have some things to discuss, so if you  
wouldn't mind…" He gestured towards the door, giving Tony a knowing look.

"Oh," said Tony in a small voice. He knew what was going on, and as much as he  
knew Ziva needed his support, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to be present  
for this conversation. He didn't want to have to watch her relive that again.

"We should be done in about ten minutes," Ducky said gently, "and then you can  
come back and finish your silent conversation with Miss David," he said with a  
wink and an overly polite tone.

Ziva's cheeks turned red at that last comment, making Tony laugh as he walked  
out of autopsy.

"Before you say you are fine, Ziva, there is something I need to tell you,"  
Ducky said as soon as the doors slid closed. Ziva sighed then lay down on the  
autopsy table thinking about how she just couldn't wait to get this over  
with.

"Alright, fire."

"I believe the term is 'shoot', my dear," Ducky chuckled

* * *

Tony was still waiting outside of autopsy when Ziva walked out. "What are  
you still doing here?" She asked. Tony stood up and ran his fingers through  
his hair, trying not to wince at her dead tone of voice.

"Well Zee-vah, I thought I would walk you to Abby's lab," he said. He took her  
hand in his and intertwined their fingers. "Hey, you okay?"

She sighed and glanced up, meeting his eyes for the first time. "N-no… but I  
think, I think I will be. Someday, I will be. But first, I am going to have  
lunch with my best friend, then when I am finished, I will do my part to help  
catch a bastard who is trying to bring down all of the progress I've made….  
How does that sound?"

"That sounds like something Ducky told you to say."  
Ziva groaned and leaned into Tony's strong embrace. "I know… but what else  
can I do? I will take this one step at a time, but I refuse to go backwards."

"That sounds like a good plan," Tony whispered into her hair. "Now c'mon,  
Abby's waiting for you," he said reaching to push the button to the elevator,  
and then he pulled Ziva inside.

Their bodies were pressed together; their lips were just millimeters apart.  
"Tony," Ziva murmured, "I know you better than that. What is on your mind?"  
He sighed and flicked the emergency switch behind him. "I talked to my dad  
today," he said, resting his forehead on hers.

"Oh, Tony. What… what did he want?"

"Wants to meet with me."

"About?"

"Didn't say, just told me where and when and to bring a date if I wanted," he  
whispered, lips barely brushing hers.

"And you want me to go with you, is that it?" she asked chuckling.

"Mhmm," murmured as he kissed her jaw.  
She chuckle again, and with a finger under his chin, brought his lips to hers.  
She moved one of her hands to grasp his hair, the other resting on his chest,  
while he gently pushed her up against the elevator wall. Each was so lost in  
the other, that neither noticed the elevator doors  
open until the unmistakable squeal interrupted them.

"Yeah um hi, sorry to interrupt this little face sucking fest here, but I need  
to borrow Ziva." Abby said with a smirk. Ziva's cheeks burned red as Abby  
reached in the elevator and grabbed her arm, yanking her out.

"So I am taking it as a yes?" Tony called as the elevator doors started to  
close. Ziva just winked at him and smiled.  
Abby waited until Tony was gone to pull Ziva into a bone crushing hug.

"I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Abby exclaimed, throwing another squeal in for  
emphasis. Ziva hesitantly patted the other woman's back, trying not to excite  
her any more than she already was. "He really does love you and I can tell you  
love him too."

"Abby, we have only been together a week, you only saw us kiss once, and if  
you tell Gibbs, I will kill you." Ziva said with a slight smile.

Abby laughed. "Ziva the whole team has watched you two dance around your  
feelings for each other from the day you stepped off of that elevator." Here,  
Abby stopped, as if she was debating what to say next. She gave a heavy sigh  
then continued, "When you left to go back to Israel he was devastated. He  
stopped looking at other women; we were constantly catching him just staring  
at your desk. It got a lot worse when we thought you were dead. It was like,  
he just stopped functioning altogether. McGee would call me at least twice a  
week to tell me that he was drinking again, and we would set up the cot in my  
lab so he could crash the next day." Abby looked at Ziva desperately. "I  
really don't think he can live without you Ziva. You have to take care of him,  
okay?"

"Of course Abby," she said seriously, and then "He has told me he loves me,"  
Ziva said trying to make the smile reappear on Abby's face. Sure enough her  
face lit up at those words.

"And you told him you loved him back didn't you." Abby said, her smile going  
from ear to ear.

"Well not exactly." Ziva said, avoiding Abby gaze.

"Well why not! I see it in your eyes, you love him. That is the only thing I  
can see in your eyes after what all happened to you. You hide everything  
else." Abby said giving her friend a reassuring smile.

"It is just that… I cannot afford to be another one of his meaningless  
relationships. Not after everything that I have been through. Not after  
everything that Michael and Saleem and Eli did to me. I can't afford to mean  
nothing to him, because… I don't think I can live without him either." Ziva  
said as she stared out the window.

"You do love him don't you?" Abby said just as Ziva brought her gaze to rest  
upon Abby.

"You have no clue. It scares me sometimes how much I love him. I can't stand  
not to be away from him, but every time I am near him I can't think strait  
and I let my entire defense down. He is the only one who can make me forget. When  
I'm with him, I feel like I can breath." Ziva said.

"Aww… That… has got to be… THE sweetest thing I have EVER heard! Trust  
me Ziva, what you and Tony have is not meaningless to him," Abby said giving  
Ziva another hug. Ziva just stared off into space, hoping with everything she  
had that Abby was right.

Tony stood at the entrance to Abby's lab. He was Tony, after all, and he  
couldn't be expected to avoid eavesdropping. OF course, he was not trying to  
overhear, but such things simply couldn't be helped.  
He smiled to himself as Ziva admitted that she loved him. They had never  
needed words, but it was still nice to hear. As he quietly slid back into the  
elevator, Tony made a mental note to do everything in his power to show Ziva  
that he loved her, and to reassure her that he was in this thing for the long  
haul.

* * *

**So as always what do you think. Also press the review button as if Tiva depended on it. Because seriously if you dont i might be tempted to bring out the people with guns and the crazy drivers. :):):) **


	7. Chapter 7

**So here is the next chapter!:)**

**DISCLAIMER:STILL OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Ziva was in her bedroom getting ready to go meet Tony's father, when her phone went off. Without looking at the caller id she answered, "Hello, Agent David."

The other line was silent for a few seconds before a male voice came through "So you are an agent now. I have missed you Ziva, my love." Ziva froze. W_hy did she not check_ _the caller id?_

"Ruthann, stop this. I do not want to be with you. Stop calling, and stop coming to my door."

Ruthann laughed "But Zivaleh, my love, we are to be married! Your father will come to retrieve you next month, then you are going to come back and we are going to be married."

As soon as he said the words "your father" everything stopped. Her father was coming here. He would find out about her and Tony.

She snapped the phone shut just as there was a knock on the door. Quickly throwing the phone on the bed, she walked to the door. Her face lit up the second she saw Tony standing there

The sight of Ziva standing there at the door took Tony's breath away. She was wearing a white strapless dress that had a low back, with her hair down and lightly curled.

"Hey Zi, you look….amazing." Tony said as he walked in the door "Are you sure you don't just want to skip dinner?"

Ziva laughed and put her hand up to Tony's cheek. "No, Tony we must go."

"Fine then, if we must," he said with a dramatic sigh, causing Ziva to laugh. Thirty minutes later they were sitting at a very expensive restaurant with Anthony Senior.

"So Anthony how has everything been since the last time I saw you?" he asked, giving Tony a reassuring smile. "I see you have a new girl." This time Senior just gave a smile to Ziva.

"Yes dad I have a new girl, and her _name_ is Ziva." Tony said in a harsh tone. Ziva sighed and sat back in her seat, her only thought that this was going to be a _long_ night

"Yes Eli this is Ruthann."

The other line quickly started mumbling Hebrew.

"Yes your daughter is fine, I have reason to believe that she has started a relationship with one of her coworkers." Ruthann replied with a huff.

The other line spoke again.

"I think it will be necessary for you to come here yourself," Ruthann retorted.

Again the other line started to talk.

"I do not see why you have any reason to come right away, I will make sure it is true," Ruthann said in exasperation. He hung up the phone and continued to drive down the road to Ziva's apartment

"So Anthony, this one's quite the looker eh?" Anthony Sr. said, giving his son a wink. They were standing on the curb waiting for the valet and Ziva to get there. "A word of advice, Anthony;

"I have been married many times, but only once was I ever really in love. If I had a chance to change one thing, I would change the way I treated your mother. She was the only one I ever loved. So don't go screwing this up. Don't lose her if you know that she's what you want."

Tony thought about what his dad was saying for a few moments before Ziva came walking out the door.

"Well son, it was very nice seeing you. And you, Ziva, it was nice to meet you." Anthony Sr. shook his son's hand then Ziva's. Within two minutes, he was gone.

"So I have this idea…" Tony started.

"Oh yeah? Well theres a first time for everything I guess…" Ziva threw back jokingly.

"Ha ha, well aren't you just a bouncing little ball of funny? But seriously, what do you say to a walk?" Tony said taking Ziva's hand in his and leading her in the direction he wanted.

"Okay, seeing as I have no choice." Ziva said laughing as they continued to walk.

They walked in silence for a few seconds before Tony said the first words. "I really do love you Ziva. I need you to know that." Tony said stopping as they stood on a bridge.

"Tony that is not necessary…" Ziva said but Tony suddenly pulled her face to his and suddenly they were kissing.

Tony finally broke away "I hate not being able to be with you every second of everyday. When I am around you I freak out because I want everything to be perfect for you. Honestly Ziva? I have fallen for you, and I fell so damn hard I think I mighta' lost a little bit of my mind at the bottom. I love you so much that it scares me sometimes. I'm scared I am going to hurt you or that something might happen to you, and I..."

This time it was Ziva who kissed Tony.

"Anthony DiNozzo, I love you. More than you could ever imagine," Ziva said as she pulled away, arms still wrapped around Tony's neck and her forehead up against his. He kissed her again.

"Ziva David you have no idea how good it sounds to hear you say those words." He said as he let go of her completely and pulled out a key. "I was wondering if you would want to…move in with me. You don't have to if you don't want to but if you do then here is your key and I will help you move all of your stuff." Ziva smiled and took the key.

"Of course, Tony," she said as they kissed again.  
_

It was a Monday morning and Tony groaned. He hated Monday's, and Ziva had left early that morning only saying that she had to go somewhere before work

He got to the bullpen at the same time Gibbs did.

"McGee, Whadya got?" Gibbs asked.

"Well boss the two-year-old, Kalie, is still missing, Ruthann Yolen is missing…" McGee stopped when he saw Ziva's expression.

"Ziva… you know him?" Gibbs said as he got to Ziva.

"Yes, it… it is complicated. I am supposed to marry him."

* * *

**okay so i only have one thing to say...REVIEW...because as alway Tiva depends on it! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanh you for all the reviews, they make my also make me update quicker...hint...!**

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

"What do you mean you're supposed to marry him?" Gibbs asked, his face twisting into an angry expression that she wasn't sure was directed at her. "You never thought it would be a good idea to tell us?"

"Gibbs, I honestly never thought it would come up. It is not what I want, I tried to get away from them but..." she trailed off.

"Them?" Gibbs asked, his voice going from anger to concern.

"Who else but my father would force me to marry a man like that, Gibbs?" Ziva replied with a melancholy chuckle. "Ruthann said that my father would be here within a month." Ziva said as her eyes rested on Tony's face. She could see he was upset, he had been avoiding her eyes. "He is going to force me to go back to Israel to with him so I can be married."

"Why don't you go home and relax," Gibbs said as he walked back to his desk.

Ziva's head shot up.

"Gibbs I want to work this case." Ziva said stubbornly.

Gibbs looked at her debating whether or not to agree. Finally, with a sigh, he relented. "Okay."

"Thank you Gibbs, I…"

"_But_…" he interrupted, "If I get even the slightest hint that you're in too deep, your done."

"Of course, Gibbs," Ziva gave her boss a slight smile.

"Okay." And with that, Gibbs turned, and started barking out orders. "McGee! Phone and bank records. Ziva, address. DiNozzo…"

"Track him down boss, on it."

"Get it done! Gibbs called as he walked towards the stairs.

Tony excused himself to go to the bathroom leaving Ziva and McGee alone.

"What was that all about? Tony seems pretty mad." McGee said as he glanced towards the bathroom door.

"He did do he." Ziva sighed. This was going to be a long day.

The second the door opened to the men's bathroom he knew who it was.

"Ziva, the reason they call this a men's bathroom is because it's for men." Tony said, his voice showing a bit more bitterness then he would have liked.

"Well then I suppose it would be the best place to get a man alone then, wouldn't it?" Ziva asked satirically. She walked up to tony and leaned against the sink.

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought you would have trusted me." Tony said as he moved to stand right in front of Ziva.

"Tony, I trust you more than anyone, you know that. But I found out the night of our dinner with your father. I did not want to make it worse for you, and then… it was just never the right time," Ziva said. "I am sorry I did not tell you, but… if I told you, then it would be real, and I did not want to face the truth."

Tony let out a heavy breath. "Alright, c'mere," he said as he pulled her against him.

She sighed, "Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still love me?"

He pulled back and looked at her, "Zee-vah…" he chuckled, "you didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, did you?"

Ziva laughed a little then responded "I love you too."

"Good," he replied with a firm nod of his head. And that was that.

"I think we should tell Gibbs." Tony's smile vanished.

"Do we have to?"

"No, you're right, we can just sneak around behind his back the rest of our lives."

"So we are going to be together for the rest of our lives huh?" Tony asked with a smile.

"I guess we will have to find out." She said as she walked out the door.  
_

"Hey, boss? Can Ziva and I talk to you?" Tony asked as he walked around the corner and into the bullpen with Ziva right behind him."

Gibbs looked at both of them then he walked into the elevator.

Once they were all inside, he let it run for a few second before flicking the emergency switch and turning to look at the pair expectantly.

Tony took a deep breath and started, "Ok Gibbs, here's the deal. Me and Ziva, we're uh…" he trailed off, suddenly losing his nerve

"We're together," Ziva finished. They both cringed in anticipation of a head slap, which was dutifully administered to each of them.

"Let's get this straight, right now." Gibbs waited for them to nod then he continued "keep this out of the office, you try anything in the office and one of you will be transferred. Tony if you hurt her then let's just say you are going to wish you lost your job. One more thing, I have my rules for a reason so if this happens to go wrong then I would just like for both of you to know that I am not that happy with this."

Tony laughed nervously, Ziva smiled, and Gibbs gave them each another head slap.  
_

Two weeks had come and gone. Eli's arrival was drawing near, and Ziva was a nervous wreck.

The case was going nowhere, and as the days ticked down, they we starting to worry about the little girls health.

"Boss, I found a location on Yolen's cell phone. He's at an abandoned warehouse, about 2 miles from the Navy Yard." McGee said as he returned to typing.

"Tony, with me. McGee stay here, watch for any movement. Ziva go help Abby."

"With what!" She called as they step into the elevator. But he didn't hear her.

It had been about two hours since Tony and Gibbs had left.

Ziva was headed back up to the bullpen to see if they were back yet.

When she got to her desk, she froze. In her seat was the one person she  
had been trying to avoid. She was standing there in shock when the man stood  
up.

"Shalom."

* * *

**I love cliff hangers...you know the drill press the review button as if tiva depends on it because we all know Eli is evil and im sure he wouldnt mind killing Tony or Ziva! Review because Tiva depends on it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

"What are you doing here? You need to leave before Tony and Gibbs gets back." Ziva said with anger written all over her face.

"That is no way to speak to your Abba, Ziva." Eli said as he stepped closer to her.

"You are not my father, you have lost that right. Now, I am telling you that you need leave." Ziva said her voice betraying her anger.

This time, Eli stepped forward another foot and grabbed Ziva's arm.

"You have no right to tell me what to do! I will stay here if I wish, and there is nothing that you can do to stop me," Eli said, gripping harder on Ziva's arm as she tried to pull away.

The voice that spoke next was neither Ziva's nor Eli's.

"I suggest you let go of her arm now." Director Vance said as he suddenly appeared behind Ziva. He saw Eli relax his hold a little, then let go of Ziva's arm. "I think it would be best if you left, Eli."

Eli David looked at Vance, who now had a hand on Ziva's shoulder, then he looked at Ziva who was holding the arm he had grabbed. He could see the pain in her eyes. He gave them both a nod then went and picked up his briefcase.

Once Eli was gone Vance turned to Ziva.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he looked at her arm.

"Yes I am fine, uh… thank you." Ziva said as she gave her director a small smile.

"Well, how about you come up to my office so we can talk. I will get you some ice." Vance said as he led the way up to his office.

"Hey McGee," Tony said as he and Gibbs walked in the bullpen. Tony looked around for a second then asked, "Where's Ziva?"

"Uh… not sure. Last time I saw her we were all hanging out in the lab." McGee said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Tony walked around to Ziva's desk, looking for anything out of place. That's where he saw the picture. The same picture he had seen at her apartment the night he killed Rivkin. _Why would that be there_? He knew those were painful memories for Ziva… then it hit him. "Boss her dad was here." That was all Tony had to say and Gibbs' head shot up.

"Tony, stay here." Gibbs said as he made his way to the stairs. "DiNozzo, I said stay there," Gibbs said when Tony made to follow him, pointing in the direction of the bullpen.

"Boss, this is Ziva were talking about."

"Alright DiNozzo," Gibbs said with a sigh. "But I do the talking, and if Eli David is in that room, remember that Ziva needs you… don't go doing anything stupid." He said in exasperation.

"Yes Boss."

"As you know your father…" Vance started to say but Ziva interrupted.

"With all due respect, Director, I would prefer you to not call Eli my father." Ziva said as she held ice to her arm. Vance nodded.

"Alright, well, _Eli_ wants you to return to Israel . There's really nothing we can do to stop him because you're not a U.S citizen yet."

"I know that, Director, but I do not wish to return."

"I know Ziva. Eli is the one who wants you to return. I, on the other hand, will see what I can do to speed up your citizenship approval." Ziva stood up and put the bag of ice down.

"Thank you, sir." Ziva said as she walked out the door running into one very angry Gibbs.

"Were have you been, Ziva? We thought Eli was here." Gibbs said as Tony walked in the room.

"He was. He was in the bullpen when I came up to get some food." Ziva said as she quickly pulled down her sleeve so neither of them would see the bruise.

"And are you okay?" this time it was Tony who spoke.

"Yes I am fine."

Vance walked up behind her then spoke. No Ziva you aren't, show them you arm."

Ziva pulled up her sleeve revealing a bruise in the shape of a hand print. It was black and blue with red splotches.

"Did Eli do this to you?" Gibbs asked. When Ziva nodded, Gibbs turned and walked out the door. After a few stunned seconds, Tony and Ziva followed.

"_Hey Gibbs, It's me," Abby said from the other end of the phone. "I have an address for where they're keeping Kalie Rosen. 1387 Frankford drive. It's an abandoned warehouse."_"Thanks Abs." Gibbs replied, hanging up.

"Gear up, we have a lead on the girl," Gibbs said. Everyone stood up and grabbed their guns and badges.

When they got to the address, they parked the car and Gibbs started barking orders.

"DiNozzo, David, take the back, McGee, with me," Gibbs said, and they went their separate ways.

Tony and Ziva went through the back, only to come across a long hall way.

"Okay, you right and I'll go left." Ziva said as she started to go.

"Ziva, wait!"

"_What_, Tony? We do not have time!"

"Just, please be safe. I can't lose you," Tony said giving her a sad smile.

"As long as you do the same," Ziva replied.

McGee and Gibbs walked through the front doors.

"McGee stay here and start running the files. Call for backup in twenty minutes," Gibbs ordered as he started walking down the hall. All of a sudden, an unfamiliar voice rang through everyone's ear piece.

"Stay back! They will kill Kalie if you do not," the voice said. Everyone froze. "They have eyes on everyone. If you don't walk out of the building they will kill me! You have thirty seconds," the voice said urgently.

No one knew how long they stood frozen in shock, but all of a sudden a gunshot was heard through the ear piece, and it echoed through the building.

Then it got quiet.

* * *

**So i am trying to give you as many updates as i possibly can...so this one might be my last one for a while...but if i get alot of reviews maybe i can fit another chapter in this weekend...its all up to you. REVIEW BECAUSE TIVA DEPENDS ON IT!**


	10. Chapter 10

Again thank you for the reviews...keep them coming!:)

**DISCLAIMER:i OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

The three agents immediately recognized the scream. The same frantic thought ran through each of their heads.

_Ziva._

"Everyone, out of the warehouse… now!" This time it was Gibbs voice that came through the earpiece. All they could do now was watch and wait for the police.  
_

Ziva walked into one of the rooms with her hands behind her back. She could hear a baby crying somewhere near.

"Why won't she shut up? We've tried everything!"

Ziva stood and put her hands up in surrender. "Can I see if I can help?" she asked. "My weapons have been taken," she said in response to the suspicious looks.

One of the men nodded, then two others escorted her across the hall to the room were the baby was.

Ziva walked toward the crib hesitantly, yelling at herself the whole time, thinking, "_what are you doing! You know nothing about children! _When she looked in the crib, all she could see was a completely defenseless three-month-old. The child had a full head of brown hair, and darkest blue eyes.

Ziva gingerly picked the baby up, and gently bounced her on her hip mumbling a Hebrew lullaby. Soon enough, the baby was asleep.

When she was escorted back to the room there was another guy standing there. "Shalom Ziva, do you remember me." He asked and gave her a false smile. She looked at him.

"Yes, you use to work for my father. You would go on all the missions with Ruthann." She said as she sat back down. "Its Aaron, right?"

* * *

"Boss someone has to help Ziva," Tony said frantically as they stood over the car, looking at the blue prints of the warehouse.

"Dinozzo, calm down, we'll get her out of there. She knows what to do." Gibbs said calmly as he looked warningly at his senior field agent.

"I know that boss, but she's in there without backup and who knows how many trained killers!" Dinozzo exclaimed, just as the head of the S.W.A.T. team came over.

"Agent Gibbs, sit rep?"

"One agent, one civilian. 3 months old." Gibbs answered. The guy nodded and walked back to his team.

* * *

"I have a question," Ziva said from the corner. "Why did Major Rosen pay you all that money?" She gave the guy who she was talking to a sweet grin.

"That's funny," he replied sarcastically, "I don't recall giving you permission to _ask_ a question, sweet cheeks."

Ziva inhaled a sharp breath at the name.

"Oh ho ho, that struck a nerve… let's see, ahhh… old boyfriend? No? hmm…"

Ziva made a point of not responding to his taunting.

"Well I guess seeing as you are going to die before your little friends can get to you anyways... Alright. He was paying with his own death. We told him that if he didn't pay up, then we would…" The man was suddenly cut off by the leader's reappearance.

"What are you doing you idiot! Do you not know who she is?" Aaron yelled. The other man just shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the room.

"I must apologize for his stupidity. You were actually going to walk out of here, but I guess that cannot happen anymore," he said, just as his phone rang. "Shalom. Yes, she is right here." He handed the phone to Ziva, and walked out of the room.

Her hands were shaking as she put the phone up to her ear and waited for the person on the other line to talk.

* * *

"Okay we have a number to call for negotiations. We also got a name… a Aaron Judd ?" The man stated this as more of a question, silently asking if the name was familiar.

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for!."

It took less than five minutes before a trace was set up and the phone was ringing.

"We just want to make sure nobody gets hurt," Gibbs said calmly to the man on the other line.

"_That's bull and you know it. You will kill us the second you get a chance," _the other man said.

"That's not true. But we do need a sign of good faith."

The line went quiet for a minute.

"_Okay. Send a man in to retrieve the child. There will be guns on her, so if you try anything, then I will be forced to put a bullet through her skull." _

The line went dead.

"Boss, let me go and get the baby, I need to know she's is okay." Tony requested.

"I can't have you doing anything stupid, DiNozzo. I know you care about her, but there is a civilian involved, and a child, no less." Gibbs said.

* * *

"Get up" Aaron growled as he grabbed the arm with the bruise and yanked her up, making Ziva wince. "You will take the baby out that door, and giving it to whatever agent is on the other side."

She nodded her head, then yanked off her necklace and grabbed her badge.

"If they do anything that I do not like, I will shoot whoever is there," the man said. They handed her the baby, who was still sound asleep.

As she walked towards the door she leaned down and whispered, "I don't see how you are so calm, I most certainly am not." Her eyes watered a little as she realized all the things she would never be able to do; get married, have children. She really was going to die. Her only hope was that Gibbs could pull a miracle. She forced these thoughts back as she opened the door.

"Hey Zi," Tony said as he took the baby and gave her a slight smile. Ziva didn't return the smile but she blinked back the tears. "Hey," he said comfortingly, "it'll be okay. I promise you'll come out alive."

Ziva just shook her head and handed Tony her badge and necklace "Listen, Tony, I love you. I love you more than anything. I will always love you, no matter what happens."

This time a tear escaped.

"C'mon, Ziva, it'll be okay, just promise me you will do everything in you power to stay alive. After all, there is only one of you and I need you to keep me sane because Ziva, I can't live without you." DiNozzo put one hand up in a shrug, and leaned forward to kiss Ziva's forehead. She never said anything back, she just stood there, and then, she shut the door.

Ziva turned around, only to find the sickening smiles of her captor and his sidekicks.

"Now wasn't that heartwarming. I am truly sorry about what I will have to do next," he said, as he pointed the gun at Ziva…

and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Another cliff hanger...arent those just your favorites. Well the only way i update is if you review! Remeber TIVA depends on it! So quoestion time, i dont want this story to be a SUPER long story so i was wondering if i should make this into three parts or not...i still havent decided if i was going to write more after the third part, but then again it is all up to who all reviews and wants it...**


	11. Chapter 11

**So thank you for the review!sorry i didnt update quicker...but if you review i promise to get a new chapter up quicker!Sorry it is short!**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing**

* * *

Tony stood there while the EMT checked the baby, who was now screaming because of the gunshots and overall ruckus the S.W.A.T team had caused when they busted into the warehouse.

The only thought running through his mind was that Ziva had to be okay. She was going to just walk out of that building and then they were going to go get something to eat and watch a movie. But somewhere in the back of his mind he knew everything was not okay. He saw Gibbs come running up the hill, and braced himself for the words he knew in his gut were coming, but dreaded to hear.

"I'm sorry Tony," Gibbs murmured shaking his head sadly. "We tried to save her, but she was D.O.A. You go back to N.C.I.S and get your stuff, then you go home and take a few days off."

Tony stood there for a few more seconds before he made his way to the car.

It was pouring rain and thundering and lightning when he arrived at NCIS. He went up to the bullpen, only to find an anxious Abby who was much more prepared for the massive hug than he was.

"I was SO worried about you and Ziva, but yay you both survived," Abby said with a grins. But her joy quickly faded when she felt his tears on her shoulder. She pulled away and looked at him "Ziva _did _survive… didn't she?"

He wanted so badly to just tell her yes. YES! Of course she survived! She Ziva, she's a ninja! She can't die! She can't… All he could do was shake his head. "I have to go," Tony said before he grabbed his stuff and walked out the building.

He didn't know how long it took him to get home. He walked up the steps to their apartment and shut the door. He turned around to a dark, silent room.

Tony went to his room and sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling out Ziva's necklace and her badge. He looked at the badge for a few seconds before he threw it and her necklace into a picture sitting on the dresser.

"Why did you do it Ziva, why… why did you leave me?" He yelled as he threw a picture frame at the wall, making it shatter into a million heartbroken pieces. "I need you! What am I suppose to do without you?" He yelled again as he went to his drawer and pulled out the small box that held the ring.

By now had tears streaming down his face; he didn't make a move to stop them. Tony grabbed the box and went to pick up the badge and necklace.

Not knowing what else to do with himself, he sat back on the bed and began fiddling with her badge. That's when he saw the note…

_My dear Tony, _

_I love you, I love you so much. I am so sorry for all the pain I caused you. I do not deserve you. I had to do what I had to do to protect the ones I cared about. No matter what anyone says I did love you. I wish we could have stopped fighting it sooner. _

_Tony you will survive. I know that right now you don't think so, but you will. I will always be with you. You will always be my hairy butt. Just please, Tony, move on. The one thing I ask is that you move on. The past is the past and I want you to find someone else. Do not forget me, but find love with someone new. I love you so much that it hurts to write this letter, knowing I will never be able to be with you again.  
Love your sweet cheeks, Ziva_

It had been one week since the 'incident,' and Tony had not gotten any sleep. He wasn't supposed to be at work, but it was the only way he could keep his mind busy without the help of alcohol.

As he walked in the bullpen he saw, standing at Ziva's desk, the last person he wanted to see. Ever. "What in the hell are you doing here?" He asked as Eli turned around to face him.

"I was here to speak to you actually, I wanted you to know that it is all your fault my Ziva is dead." Eli said. That was it for Tony. All the emotions built up over the last week came crashing down with the words "My Ziva," that bastard had no claim to her whatsoever. He punched Eli right in the face, making him jump back. Tony took another step forward and threw another punch, this time it hit him square in the jaw. When he realized what was going on, his boss was pulling him off of a foreign diplomat.

"Tony, as glad as I am that you did that… you need to go back home. I can't lose another agent." Tony jerked away and stormed out of the building.

He didn't remember getting home and falling asleep, but he woke suddenly to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He got up slowly and picked up his cell phone. "This is Tony."

"Tony" The voice on the other line said their voice filled with relief. "I need you to pick me up at the airport. I am tired and I just want to come home."

* * *

**So what do you think...Review Tiva depends on it and so does how fast i update!:) **

**P.S i think the next chapter will be the end of this story...i am going to make a sequel but i dont know when.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I loved the reviews...hopefuly you like this chapter!**  
**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Tony sprang out of the bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt in record time.

"Ziva, I'll be there in ten minutes," he said as he snapped the phone shut. He got in his car and took off not wanting it to take any longer than it was suppose to. The whole drive he kept telling himself that this was _real _he wasn't dreaming or hallucinating, she was _alive_!

When he got to the airport he searched for her frantically. Finally, he saw her sitting in one of the chairs with her head in her hands.

"Hi there, Sweet Cheeks, get a little lost on your way home?" He asked, trying to make her relax a little.

Ziva looked up to see Tony standing there. She jumped out of her seat, and he opened his arms for her. She practically flew into his embrace. He pulled her tight against his chest, but let her go when she shuddered under his touch. "Let's go home," Tony said as he grabbed Ziva's hand. The car ride was silent, Ziva stayed as close to the window as possible. Tony parked the car and sat there for a second before he spoke.

"What happened, Zi?"

"Can we please go inside? I don't really want to talk about this," Ziva said as she pushed opened her door. Tony got out of the car.

"Don't you think I deserve an answer? I thought you were frickin dead, Ziva! I thought you were never coming back! _I would never see you again_." Tony tried and failed to keep his voice calm.

"Do you think I don't know that?" Ziva yelled, then she stormed up the steps to the apartment. Tony watched her as she disappeared. He stayed there for a few minutes before he went inside. The apartment was still dark and silent except for a noise coming from the bedroom. "Ziva?"

He pushed the door open to find her standing by the wall, holding one of the many broken pictures he had never bothered to clean up. He started walking towards her, but she turned around before he could reach her.

"I am sorry I left, Tony. I hurt you didn't I?" she asked, he could tell it took a lot of strength for her to look into his eyes. He took another step forward and reached for her, pulling her into his embrace once more. She didn't try and pull away, instead she surprised him by pulling herself as close to Tony as she possibly could get.

"Ziva, what hurt the most was realizing I had lost you for good, even after I swore I would never let that happen," Tony said. He felt silent sobs escaping from her chest. He pulled her to the bed, where he laid her down and wrapped his arms around her.

He held her until she fell asleep.

* * *

Ziva woke to find Tony's arms around her and his eyes watching her. She smiled and looked up.

"Do you still want to know?" Ziva asked, still looking at Tony.

"Only if you want to tell me, Sweet Cheeks."

"While I was in the ware house, someone called the guy, Aaron, on his cell. It ended up being Ruthann. He told me if I didn't find a way to get away from you, then he would kill you. I couldn't let that happen. Aaron and Ruthann were childhood friends, so Aaron did him a favor. They shot my arm and put a body in my place. I had to go back to Tel Aviv, and Vance knew that. So he covered it up, made sure NCIS wouldn't do the autopsy. I went to Tel Aviv thinking I was never going to see you again," she finished with a small sob. He leaned in to kiss her.

"Let me see your arm," Tony said, breaking away.

"It really is nothing, Eli had it fixed before I…left."

"Oh yeah Eli… uh… did I mention that I punched him? Twice? This doesn't look too bad, but you might want to get Ducky to look at it. I don't trust Eli's judgment." Tony said giving Ziva a smile.

It took Ziva a moment to adjust to the complete change in topic. "Wait, you punched Eli?" She asked, her eyes going wide in disbelief.

"Well yeah, is it really that hard to believe?" But Tony never got an answer because Ziva kissed his cheek and got out of the bed.

"I need to take a shower," she said, giving Tony a seductive smile before disappearing into the bathroom. Tony got out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweat pants, he walked into the kitchen and started to fix breakfast. He had just gotten through making pancakes when Ziva emerged in the doorway. She was holding her necklace and badge.

"Did I say I was sorry" Ziva said as her eyes started to water.

"Yeah, you did love, only about a billion times. And don't worry about it." Tony said as he kissed her forehead. "Hold on one minute," he said as he ran into their bedroom. He came back within two seconds. He took Ziva's hands in his, saying:

"You see sweet cheeks, I've always been scared of commitment. I never thought my heart would truly belong to anyone. But then you came along and I was a mess. You scare me sometimes, not because of your crazy ninja skills, but because of the thought of losing you." He paused as he gave her a DiNozzo grin, "You told me once that your middle name was Elizabeth so" He said taking the ring out of his pocket. "Ziva Elizabeth David will you marry me?"

* * *

**What do you think...did you really think i would kill Ziva...anyways I Love cliff hangers...the only way to find out what happens is to review! REVIEW AS IF TIVA DEPENDED ON IT! WHICH IT REALLY COULD...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for all the review you have no idea how much i love them...so keep them coming!Sorry it took longer then it was suppose to.  
DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

"Um, Zi? Could you please answer me so I don't feel like such an idiot? And please don't cry," Tony said as he still held the ring. He stepped forward and wiped the tears away. Ziva looked at him and smiled before she finally took the ring and put it on.

"Yes, it has always been yes," she said. Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips ferociously. "Just one question, are we crazy? We have only been together for what? A month? And even then it was difficult not to kill each other."

"Well, you see, it goes like this. I love you, and as far as I know you love me, so I figure that's as good a reason to get married as any," Tony said, looking into Ziva's eyes.

"Yes, I know, and I want to marry you," Ziva said as Tony picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom where he set her down and laid next to her. Ziva snuggled up against Tony before saying. "Tony, do you want kids?"

Tony stopped moving and thought for a minute. "Well, I never really wanted kids, but then you came along that all changed. So I would say that I wouldn't want to have kids," He saw the way her face fell before he added "with anyone but you." Ziva's smile was radiant, as she kissed him on the cheek. "What about you Ziva?"

Ziva sighed. "Well, the question is not whether I want kids; it is whether or not I can _have_ kids." Ziva said as her eyes grew sad again.

"Well, would you want them if you found out you _could_ have them?"

"Yes, I would love to have children… Tony, if I was to find out I could not have children, what would you do?" Ziva asked, flipping on her back and avoiding his eyes.

"Ziva, if you're asking if I would still want you…" here, Tony paused, as if the very idea was completely unheard, "of course I would. We've had this conversation; there is nothing you could do to make me not love you." Tony gave her a smile before saying, "We should tell Gibbs that you are alive, and that you will soon be Mrs. DiNozzo." Ziva groaned and buried her head in the crook of Tony's neck. "What Sweet Cheeks, do you not like the name?" Tony asked with a smirk.

"It will just take some getting used to, that is all," Ziva said as she got out of the bed. "We should get going."

* * *

"Are you sure we have to do this?" Ziva asked as she sat with her arms across her chest. Tony was standing at the car door, trying to pull her out.

"No Ziva, I guess you could just show up to work tomorrow and just pretend like everything is okay."

"See, that sounds fine to me, let's go." Tony let out a chuckle before starting towards the door, leaving Ziva no choice but to follow. "Tony stop, come on let's just go home."

"Ziva, it will be okay," he said. He kissed her on the lips and knocked on the door. After a few minutes of anxious silence, Gibbs opened the door and froze.

"Ziver," was all he said before pulling her into a hug.

"Hello Gibbs."

"Boss we have something to tell you." Tony said as Gibbs eyed him suspiciously and then gestured them to come inside.

"Let me guess, Ziva's pregnant," Gibbs deadpanned.

"Boss, no, what we were going to tell you is…" Tony tried to say but Ziva cut in quickly.

"We are getting married," she said. Tony couldn't help but smile at the excitement in her voice. Gibbs stood up and once again hugged Ziva.

"Congratulations Ziva." Gibbs then turned to Tony and shook his hand. "Why don't you two stay for dinner? And one more thing, explain to me how you are still alive." Ziva started to explain.

* * *

When Tony and Ziva finally got home it was storming again. Every time it thundered or lightning Ziva jumped. "So let's get this straight. My ninja isn't afraid of anything in the entire world, except thunderstorms," he said, giving her a smile that she didn't return.

"First of all, I have my reasons. And second of all, I am not afraid of '_nothing',_" She said as she stormed out the room. After a moment, Tony walked into their bedroom to find Ziva laying on the bed with tear tracks on her cheeks. He went and sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry Ziva, I didn't mean to make you upset."

"You know my father told me that America had made me weak, right? Well he was right."

Ziva said as another tear fell on her cheek. Tony leaned down and kissed the tear away before he rolled onto the bed propping himself up.

"That is not true. Your time in America hasn't made you weak, it made you human," Tony said kissing her forehead. "What are you afraid of?" he asked as he remembered their earlier conversation.

"Losing you," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You will never lose me Ziva. How many times do I have to say it before you to believe me?" Ziva didn't answer. Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I hate thunderstorms too."

"Why?"

"Because the night they told me you were… dead… it was thunder storming." Ziva didn't respond, instead she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "I love you Miss soon to be Ziva DiNozzo," he said quietly.

"I love you too, Mr. already Anthony DiNozzo." Tony smiled. He couldn't help but think that things were finally how they were supposed to be.

Five a.m. was greeted by the shrill ring of Tony's cell phone, waking both he and Ziva. Tony took his own sweet time getting up to answer it.

"DiNozzo."

"I need you and Ziva here in less than 30 minutes," Gibbs said

"Okay Boss," Tony said, but Gibbs had already hung up.

When they finally arrived at NCIS, Gibbs was waiting for them in the bullpen.

"Gibbs, what is going on?" Ziva asked as she saw Director Vance standing there to. This time, it was Director Vance who spoke up.

"You and DiNozzo are going undercover."

* * *

**So this might be the last chpter till next Tuesday or Wednesday...so if you review and tell me what you think then i will try and get another chapter in! REVIEW AS IF TIVA DEPENDED ON IT!**


	14. Authors Note

I know most people hate authors note's but please read!

So I am so sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days but I have my reasons. I am looking for a beta reader for at least the next three weeks and if anyone who reads this would be kind enough to help me find one. I live in South Carolina so I would prefer them to live in the same time zone. If not then that is okay I will take whatever I can get. I trust the people who read my stories so please help.I will try and update later on tonight.


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so sorry that it took this long for me to update but anyways here you go!:):)**

* * *

"What undercover mission" Tony said as he clenched his jaw.

"Yes, agent Dinozzo, an undercover mission and if you two will come with me then we can debrief you." Vance said as they made their way up to his office. "You will be Mr. Nick Andrews and Ziva will be Hannah Andrews. There have been a string of murders involving newlyweds who just recently moved in the neighborhood. That is where you two come in, Tony you will come to work at NCIS and Ziva you will work Mondays Tuesdays and Thursdays at a preschool in the neighborhood."

"So do we have a choice if we want to take this job or not." Ziva said as she sat down on the coach next to Tony.

"Well you see Agent David, romance in the workplace is never a good idea. Especially in our line of work, so I need to make sure you two can still work without being distracted." Vance said.

"So in other words no we don't have a choice" Tony said. Ziva started to talk before director Vance had time to reply.

"How long will we be there."

"At least two months, could be more. The only reason it would be less is if you catch the people who are doing this. You will be leaving in two weeks so you have two weeks to prepare yourself. Here are the case files." Director Vance said as he laid the case files on his desk. Tony got up and stormed out the room leaving Ziva to get the case files.

"Do you not see what he is trying to do" Tony said as he and Ziva stood at the top of the stairs. The level beneath had started to fill up with people.

"Yes I see what he is trying to do but we have no choice. We have to go undercover and prove that we can do this." Ziva said as she handed Tony the case file.

"Fine, but two months, I don't know about you but I kind of wanted to not wait for us to get married." He said as he gave her a smile which she returned.

"So are you saying we should get married before we go undercover?"

"Well Hannah and Nick will be married so why don't we go ahead and get married."

"Okay that sounds good, but we are going to need to plan everything very quickly and try and find a place in time." Tony leaned down to kiss her, but was stopped by a slap on the back of the head.

"Ow, boss I'm going to go brain dead." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well anyways why don't we go and see Abby."

The elevator doors opened to blasting loud music making Tony shoot Ziva a questioning look.

"What?" Ziva asked

"Nothing it's just Abby hasn't played her music since that night." Tony and Ziva look at each other before they walked in the lab to an all too hyper Abby.

"Ziva, we all thought you were dead and then you're alive" Abby said as she jumped up and down before giving Ziva a hug. "Are you sure this isn't a dream."

"Abby it is real, now me and Tony have something to tell you and ask you." Ziva said as she squeezed Tony's hand.

"Okay shoot."

"Me and Tony are getting married "Ziva said as she showed Abby the ring.

"Aw I knew this was going to happen eventually but who knew it was going to take five years."

"But the thing we need to ask of you is, would you mind helping us plan. The wedding is going to have to be within two weeks." Ziva said

"I already have a place the wedding can be at, which I will talk to you about later." Tony said as he gave Abby a smile.

"Wait so I don't even get to know the location of my own wedding." Ziva said as she turned to face Tony.

"Nope sweet cheeks you don't" Tony said shooting Ziva a mocking expression which caused Ziva to punch Tony on the shoulder.

"Well anyways I would love to plan the wedding, thank you guys so much" Abby said giving Tony and Ziva a hug.

"Well we have to get going before the boss man flips out." Tony said still rubbing his arm. They we headed to the elevator when Ziva turned back to Abby.

"And I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor."

"Of course I would Ziva, I would be honored."

When they were finally back in the elevator Tony turned to Ziva and said "now we need to talk to Gibbs and McGee."

"Okay, I will talk to Gibbs you can talk to McGee."

"Okay let's do it." Tony said as he kissed Ziva on the cheek.

"Um Gibbs can I ask you something" Ziva said as she stood at the front of his desk fidgeting with her hands.

"Yeah do you want to go in my office?"

"That won't be necessary, you see when I told you that you were the closes thing I have to a father I really meant so I was wondering if you would give me away, because I have no plans of Eli even showing up to the wedding." Ziva finished as she looked down at the ground.

"Of course I would Ziver, I would love too." Gibbs said as he gave her a smile and watched as she returned it. As she walked away he couldn't help but think of Kelly. He would have loved her to meat Ziva. He would have loved for her to do a lot of things she would never be able to do but at least he had Ziva.

* * *

**What do you think...keep p yhe revies and ill keep on updating!REVIEW BECAUSE TIVA DEPENDS ON IT!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for all the reviews!I love to hear what you have to say so keep them coming! I still cant decide if i like this chapter or not.  
Disclaimer:I own nothing!**

* * *

"Are you sure you have ever thing for tomorrow" Ziva said as she stood in the  
kitchen fixing super.

"Yes, sweet cheeks, I have everything. There is no need to worry" Tony said as  
he walked in the kitchen and kissed Ziva's forehead. "Now please calm down."

"I will calm down after the wedding, Tony."

"I still can't believe the Abby and McGee are making us stay in different places before the wedding." He said.

"Oh, stop complaining! I have to go with Abby to do whatever she pleases, then go  
to my own wedding that no one has told me the destination yet."

"Well, my ninja, if you had shown me your dress then I could have told you  
were the wedding is." Tony laughed mockingly, which earned him another punch in  
the shoulder. "If you don't stop hitting me then I can report you for spouse abuse."

"You know when I hit you I do it out of love" Ziva said as she stood on her  
tip toes and kissed Tony on the lips. Soon after the kiss began there was a  
knock on the door.

"Cant you just let the people at the door go away?" Tony complained as he  
stomped his foot on the ground.

"No, Tony, we'll have plenty time for that tomorrow and for the rest of our  
lives." Ziva said with a chuckle. "It is probably Abby."  
Sure enough, when Ziva opened the door there stood Abby.

"Are you ready, Ziva? Hi Tony."

"Hi Abbs! So where is Ziva's dress." Tony asked when he realized Ziva had left  
the room.

"Stop that, Tony. Ziva and I already told you that you have to wait till  
tomorrow to see it. Speaking of tomorrow, has she figured out were the wedding  
is?" Abby said as she took a seat at the counter.

"Nope, she still hasn't figured it out. It would surprise me if she doesn't  
figure it out by the time both of you get there." Tony said as he brought Abby  
something to drink.

"I don't know if she hasn't figured it out by now then she might not figure it  
out till she gets there." Abby said as she took a sip of her drink. "What are  
you and McGee going to do tonight?"

Right then there was another knock at the door. "I will get it." Ziva said as  
she walked out of her bedroom and into the living room. "Hello McGee."

"Hello, Ziva. Where is Tony?"

" I am right in here McBlind."

"Really, are you going to call him names this whole night?" Ziva said as she  
went and stood by Tony.

"Well, yeah Zee-Vah, I was planning on it. But if it is a problem than I guess I  
can stop."

"You would?" McGee said as he sat down on the bar stool.

"No, of course, not McOblivious." Tony said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, me and Ziva better go" Abby said standing and pulling Ziva to the door.

"Hold on Abby let me say goodbye."

"Okay, but I am starving, so if you and Tony start doing what you were doing  
before I walked in I might lose my appetite." Abby said as she rolled her eyes  
and walked out the door. Tony stood up and walked to the door, wrapping his  
arms around Ziva's waist he pulled her into a kiss.

"I will see you tomorrow." Tony said as he broke their kiss but didn't break  
the embrace.

"Okay, I will see at the altar. I love you." Ziva said as she was half way out  
the door.

"I love you too." Tony said as Ziva shut the door. "So, McGee, what are we going to do tonight?"

"Well, Tony, you will just have to see." McGee said as he grabbed his jacket and  
headed for the door.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Ziva asked as she held out her hands for Abby to see.  
They were now sitting inside an ice cream shop.

"I love the French and I am glad you choose to do the same with your toes."

"Thank you very much, I really like yours too. It feels kind of funny going  
out and just doing girl things." Ziva said giving Abby a smile.

"You never did anything like this? I remember I used to go with my mom when I  
was eight and we got our nails done."

"No, I never did anything like this." Ziva said, Abby could tell from her tone  
that the conversation was over.

"So, are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Well, yes, I'm very nervous."

"Why? You have nothing to be nervous about. All you have to do tomorrow is be  
still so people can fix your make up and do your hair, then we make an hour or  
two trip to a hotel put on your dress drive to your wedding."

"I know, but that isn't the reason I'm nervous."

"Then what is?" Abby said as she threw away her ice cream cup and she and Ziva  
started walking to the car.

"I'm nervous that something will go wrong. My dad could show up, or Tony could change his mind." Ziva said getting into the car, the whole time avoiding eye contact.

"Ziva, listen to me, there is nothing in the world you could do to make Tony  
stop loving you. And we are going to make sure your dad doesn't show up?"

"I know Abby; I'm very tired. Can we go now?" Ziva said and Abby put the car  
in drive.

"So, what is it we are going to do next, because I promised Ziva no strippers  
or any of that stuff. Not that I really blame her, it would bug me if Abby  
took her anywhere like that." Tony said as he stood at McGee's car with Gibbs.

* * *

"Well, it is twelve am so we were kind of planning on going back but I think we  
can manage to go to one bar, as long as you don't go and get drunk." McGee  
said coming to stand at the car.

"I promise I won't do anything stupid." Tony said as he put one hand up. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

"I know I don't have to tell you again, Dinozzo, but if you do anything to hurt her-" Gibbs said.

"You will find something very painful to do to me, yes boss I know."

"She has been through too much to get hurt by you."

"I know, I will never hurt her."

"Good, now I'm going to cut out early." Gibbs said as he went to his car.

"I am so tired." Tony said once they finally got back to his apartment.

"Well, I would imagine. It is only two am. Ziva is going to kill me" McGee said  
as he threw the pillow on the couch and lay down.

* * *

"First of all, Ziva will not care because I'm not drunk nor did I get drunk, second of all you can have the bed."

"Nah, I'm good, and after all, I am not the one who is getting married."

"Yeah, well, maybe the wedding will make you realize that you need to make your  
move with Abby. She isn't going to wait forever."

"What are you talking about? There is nothing going on between the two of us."

"Exactly, that is my point."

"Well, anyways, we probably both need to be getting to sleep."

"Yeah, you are right. Thank you for being the best man. And you really are a  
good friend." Tony said as he walked into his room and shut the door leaving  
McGee sitting on the couch, mouth agape.

* * *

**What do you think!REVIEW BECAUSE TIVA DEPENDS ON IT...so does how fast i update!**

**P.S I am leaving in about a week so the more revies i get the faster i will update before i leave!:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**So thank you for all the reviews!I loved them, keep them coming! So you there was a request for more drama on Tony's part and i just wanted to say that the drama is me!**  
**Disclaimer:I own nothing!**

* * *

"Shalom, Director" Ruthann said as he walked into Eli David's office.

"Shalom, Ruthann, what do you have for me?" Eli said as he stood up and walked  
around to the front of his desk.

"It seems your daughter and Agent Dinozzo are to be married, within a week."

"You are telling me that my daughter is marrying an American?" Eli said as he  
slammed his fist down on his desk.

"I thought it would be best if I was to tell you, instead of you finding out  
some other way." Ruthann said, trying to calm down Eli.

"Ruthann, do me a favor and get me the first red eye flight to Washington. We  
have some business to take care of." Eli said as Ruthann walked out the door.

"Oh, Ziva, you look amazing! Tony is going to love it." Abby smiled as she stood  
in the hotel room.

"Thank you, Abby. It really does look pretty, doesn't it?" Ziva said, staring  
into the mirror and looking at herself in the dress. The dress was strapless and  
seemed to fit her body perfectly; it was an off white color with a fitted  
corset. It also had beading right at the waist line. Her hair was half up and  
half down. It was curly but with lose curls.

"Of course it does! Now all we have to do is wait for Gibbs…" Abby didn't have  
time to finish before there was a knock at the door.

"That is so creepy." Ziva said looking at Abby and then the door.

"What can I say, I have a six sense." Gibbs said once he got in the door. "Oh,  
Ziver, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, Gibbs. Are we ready to leave?" Ziva said, returning the hug Gibbs  
gave her.

"Is someone an eager beaver?" Abby said returning to the room with her flowers  
and Ziva's.

"I am not a beaver nor am I eager."

"Ziva, you stink at lying and it is just a saying. Are you ready to go?" Abby  
said, picking up some of Ziva's dress.

"Yes, I am. I can't wait to see were the wedding is. You made sure last night  
that it was pitch black so I couldn't see out the window."

"Ha, well, it worked, didn't it?" Abby stuck her tongue out at Ziva.

"Are you two ready to go?" Gibbs said, walking back into the room.

"Yep." Abby said as she walked over to the table were their food sat.

"Yeah, I think so." Ziva said. A sudden rush of nausea made her fall back a little.  
"Ziva, are you okay?" Gibbs said once he pulled her to the couch.

"Yeah, I am fine. What is that awful smell?" Ziva said making a face.

"It is just the pancakes." Abby said showing the plate to Ziva. Ziva held her nose and stood.

"Could you please put those up? And Gibbs, we're going to be late. Can we please  
go?"

"Sure, Ziver, but are you sure…"

"Yes, I am fine." Ziva said before she turned and walked out the hotel door.  
Gibbs and Abby both looked at each other with the same questioning expression.

* * *

"So, today is the day." McGee said once he and Tony got in the car.

"Yeah, McLate, we are going to be late to my own wedding. You deserve a Gibbs slap."

"Tony, we are not going to be late; I can see the turn off right now. Plus, all  
of your guests have to get there. Let's see, you never told me who all was  
coming."

"Well, there is Palmer and Ducky, my dad and his wife for the month, and  
director Vance and his family. Do you notice the three black cars behind us?"  
Tony said as he adjusted the mirror. The three cars were in different lanes, but  
he could tell they all belonged to the same group.

"Yeah, they have been following us since we got on the high way." McGee said. He  
was about to speak again when he realized Tony was on the phone.

"Hey, boss, we have a major problem."

"Yeah, Dinozzo, what is it?" Gibbs said.

"There are three SUV's following us."

"Do you have any idea who they are?" Gibbs said, Tony could tell he was trying  
to keep his voice low, probably so Ziva wouldn't hear.

"No, I have no clue."

"Okay, listen. Go on like you don't notice them. The guards at the wedding can  
help."

"Okay, boss, thanks, and please don't tell Zi. She shouldn't have anything go  
wrong on the day of her wedding."

"You have my word. Dinozzo, it is your wedding too." Tony smiled as he snapped  
the phone shut.

* * *

"Okay, so close your eyes." Abby said as she put her hand over Ziva's eyes.

"Abby, I am going to have to see the place sometime, so why don't you remove your hand?" Ziva said as she grabbed onto Gibbs arm tighter.

"Come on, you are ruining the fun." Abby complained, but still didn't move her other hand. Ziva gave a loud sigh and let her hands fall down next to her.

"Go ahead, Abby." Abby walked for a few more seconds before she moved her hand.  
"Tony said this place was special, but he never really said why. He said that  
everything would be explained later." Abby stopped when she saw Ziva's reaction.

Ziva was staring at the big rotted iron gate that she remembered perfectly from  
the first night they spent together since Paris.

"Oh, don't cry, you are going to ruin your makeup." Abby said, giving Ziva a  
hug.

"I know, it is just this place has significant value." Ziva said, giving Abby a  
smile. Very soon the music started and it was time to walk down the aisle.

"Ziva, it is okay, just focus on Tony and put one foot in front of the other."

Gibbs said as he took Ziva's hand and started walking.  
Ziva could see the way Tony's face lit up when she rounded the corner, and she  
couldn't help but smile. It felt like only seconds had passed between the time  
Tony took her hand in his and when it was time for them to say their vows  
starting with Ziva.

"I was never someone who believed in destiny or fate. I never believed in soul  
mates either until you came along. You have changed me in so many ways that I  
would never dream of going back to be the person I was. You are and always will  
be my soul mate, my future and much more. I love you, Anthony Dinozzo." Ziva  
said as she tried to hide the tears that now fell down her cheeks.

"I would like to say that this is the place where it all started, but the truth  
is we were fighting the feelings for so long. This place is only were we stopped  
fighting the feelings. Or in your words 'where we finally stopped fighting the  
inevitable'. You are the only person in the world that I can't stand to lose, so  
therefore I will fight every single day of my life to give you everything you  
want because I love you, Ziva."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The pastor said.  
Tony kissed Ziva, and then there were cheers from all of their guest. Tony  
pulled Ziva to the exit way, where they continued the kiss.

"I have one more surprise, Mrs. Dinozzo" Tony mumbled as his lips were still  
against Ziva's. He could feel Ziva smile before she pulled away.

"What is it, ?"

"You will just have to wait and see for yourself." Tony said before he kissed  
her once more and pulled her back through the gate. Still holding her hand, he  
pulled her past the fountain where there was a white tent set up and a dance  
floor.

"Thank you so much" Ziva said as she turned and gave him a hug. Ziva pulled him  
towards the tent where all their friends were, only giving Tony a second to look  
back and see his worst fear confirmed. Eli David and his second hand man,  
Ruthann, standing at the gate.

"Boss, it is Eli, he is here with Ruthann." Tony said as chills ran down his  
spine.

"I'll take care of it, you need to go and be with your wife." Gibbs said as he  
started making his way to the gate. Tony looked around trying to find his wife.

"Abby, I need you to do me a favor." Ziva said as she sat down at the table were  
Abby was.

"Sure what is it?" Abby said as she took another sip of her wine.

"Well, first of all you have to promise me you won't breathe a word of this to  
any one, especially not Tony." Ziva paused for a second waiting for Abby to  
respond.

"Ziva, you are starting to scare me what is it."

"I, um, well I'm... I think I am pregnant." Ziva said as her eyes dropped to her  
hands.

"Oh, Ziva, that is just wonderful, that explains the whole pancake thing this  
morning. Why won't you tell Tony?"

"Well, there is a problem, I can't get pregnant. I had a test done about a week  
ago and the things that happened in Somalia have caused me not to be able to  
carry a child." Ziva said as she looked up.

"Did the doctors tell you this?" Abby said.

"Yes, they did, but I don't want to tell Tony and it just be a scare. He wants  
children and I cannot give them to him. I need you to get me some pregnancy  
tests."

"Okay, Ziva, I will but you need to go and see a doctor." Abby said with concern  
in her eyes.

"Okay, I will and thank you" Ziva said in a hushed tone, Tony was making his way  
over to the table.

The rest of the night went by without any drama. They made their toast and  
everything was fine. Once Tony and Ziva left, they headed to their home for the  
next few months. Ziva stared out the window, her only thought on Tony and all  
the things that had happened. They finally arrived and Tony carried her bridal  
style through the house till they reached the bedroom, both being thankful that  
the cameras weren't set up yet. When they finally fell asleep with the moonlight  
shining down on them, they both were thinking the same thing. That this is the  
beginning of forever. But who knew the events that were about to happen could  
tear them apart?

* * *

**So i am honestly curious, where did everyone think the wedding was going to be? Anywho what do you think!REVIEW BECAUSE TIVA DEPENDS ON IT!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So i am sorry for all the last chapter being confusing...well any ways here is the next one. Please enjoy and review, it makes my day.**

**Betherzz:Sorry i had no idea about any of that stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!:(**

* * *

Ziva woke suddenly with another rush of nausea. She threw back her covers and ran to the bathroom, not noticing that Tony was following behind her.

"Ziva, are you okay?" Tony said as he held her hair back.

"Yes, I am fine. Would you mind getting me a wet paper towel?" Tony hesitated for a second before he left the bathroom, only to return a few seconds later.

"Ziva, you are not okay. Maybe you should see Ducky." Tony said as he sat down on the floor next to her.

"I promise you I am fine. We have to sell the whole Hanna and Nick thing, so that means we need to go and meet the neighbors." Ziva said as she stood, only to lose her balance again.

"You need to rest." Tony said, standing quickly so he could catch her.

"Tony, I promise I am fine. Don't you have to go to work?" Ziva said as she shot him a mocking expression.

"Yeah, well, you do too, but are you sure working with a bunch of two and three year olds is okay? We don't know what is wrong with you."

"I promise everything is okay. We need to prove that our personal lives won't get in the way of our jobs." Ziva said as Tony walked out of the room. When he was gone she put a hand to her stomach and mumbled, "We already know what is causing the problem." The rest of the morning went by pretty fast; first Gibbs and McGee came by to set up the cameras, then Tony left to go to work, and then came another knock at the door.

"Hello, Ziva." Abby said as she barged in the room.

"Hi, Abby, would you like something to drink?" Ziva said when she sat down on the couch.

"So I got what you needed," She threw the box at Ziva "and you need to talk to Tony."

"I know, but, Abby, can I ask you to do one more favor for me?"

"Sure, anything. You name it."

"Would you stay till I get the results?" Ziva said and Abby gave her a nod, then they walked into the bedroom.

"How long has it been?" Abby said while she was jumping up and down, Ziva started to think that Abby was more anxious than she was.

"It has only been one minute, and we have two more to go, so please calm down."

"What will Tony say when he finds out?"

"I wasn't really planning on telling him until I had to."

"Can I ask you something?" Abby said as she leaned against the sink.

"Yeah, anything you want. You have been doing a lot of favors for me." Ziva said as she gave Abby a smile.

"When you said that you can't carry a child, what exactly makes you think that? You already gaveme an answer, but it wasn't the whole answer." Abby could see the way Ziva stiffened when she asked the question, and right then Abby knew she shouldn't have asked.

"When I was in…Somalia, the things they did were terrible. One night they, um, I guess you could say they were careless, but I got um…well, anyways, the next week I miscarried, and the doctors said that the chances of me being able to give birth are very slim." Ziva had to look down so that Abby couldn't see the tears that fell. All of a sudden Abby gave Ziva a hug.

"It okay, you know. You could have talked to anyone of us about that or anything that has happened to you."

"I know, I talk to Tony sometimes, but I never told him that. Well, anyways, it has been three minutes." Abby said as she picked up the stick and handed it to Ziva. Ziva looked at the test for a second before a smile spread across her face.

* * *

"Hello, I am Mrs. Carlson. These are the twins, McKenzie and Jason. It is very nice to see a new face around here. You can call me Allison."

"Well, thank you, it is very nice to meet you too. I am Hannah Andrews. I just moved here with my husband." Ziva leaned down so she could be eye level with the twins. "Hello, McKenzie and Jason. I am Mrs. Hannah." Both the toddlers hid behind their mother's legs, which caused Ziva to laugh.

"I'm sorry, they are both really shy." Allison said.

"Oh no, it is okay. They are both adorable kids."

"Thank you, well, I have to get to work. I am a doctor, so I have to work early hours and late nights."

"Okay, well, it was very nice to meet you." Ziva said as three more toddlers walked in.

* * *

"How was the first day at work?" Tony asked as Ziva came and sat down next to him on the couch.

"It was good. All the kids are well behaved. Um, I need to talk to you about something." Ziva said, avoiding Tony's concerned look.

"Okay, what is it?"

"First, can we go in the bedroom?" Ziva said as she started walking. When they were in the room away from all the cameras, Ziva continued. "Well, I think I am pregnant." Ziva said as she watched Tony's expression. "I mean, I did a pregnancy test and it was positive. I am about eight days late." Ziva said trying to get Tony to say something.

"Wait, how long have you known?"

"I just told you that I could be pregnant and that is your response?" Ziva waited for him to answer, but when he didn't, she continued. "I have only known for about a day. Abby came over this morning, and I did the test. I am guessing I am about a month and a half along, but I don't really know."

"Why didn't you tell me when you suspected it?"

"Because things were and still are complicated."

"Well, please explain."

"I don't exactly know how to start." Ziva admitted.

"Start from the beginning."

"I went to go see a doctor about a week ago. They told me that because I had a miscarriage before that the chances of conceiving were very slim. That and they also said that something could be wrong with my body. So when I thought I was pregnant, I just wanted to make sure. I was suppose to go to the doctor again to do blood work just to make sure everything is okay next week. I guess that is when we can find out if I am or not."

" Wait, you said you had a miscarriage. When did that happen?"Tony said as he made his way over to where she stood.

"In Somalia." Ziva said, but it was barely a whisper. Tony walked over to where she was and opened his arms for her. When she went in his arms he pulled her close against him.

"I am so sorry, Ziva. I will take you to the doctor and we can find out if there is a baby Dinozzo or not."

"Thank you Tony, and I am sorry, too. I should have told you earlier."

"Nah, I understand. There is one thing I have to tell you. Eli is back. He and Ruthann showed up at the wedding, and Gibbs made them leave. They are probably still watching us."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because it would ruin your wedding day, and he has ruined enough things. But enough about him, you look exhausted."

"Well, I said the kids were good, not calm. They were jumping off the walls." Ziva said as she got a pair of pajamas and walking to the bathroom.

"Hey, I have an idea, let's watch a movie in bed." Tony said as he looked at the TV that was sitting in the bedroom. "You know, I never early noticed how nice the house is. I was kind of too busy last night to notice." Tony heard Ziva laugh from the bathroom.

"Well, my little hairy butt, don't you wish you could be busy tonight." Ziva said, swinging the bathroom door open.

"Well, yeah, I would, sweet cheeks" Tony said as he kissed Ziva.

"Ha, well, too bad, I am just so tired." Ziva said as she pushed him away and walked over to the bed. "Are we going to watch a movie?"

"Suddenly, I am not in the mood to watch a movie." Tony said as he gave Ziva a sad look and crawled into bed. Ziva leaned over and kissed him again. All too soon, the kiss became passionate and Ziva pulled away.

"Oh, well, I'm not as tired as I thought I was." Ziva said as Tony kissed her again, and pushed her back down on the mattress.

"I love you, Ziva Dinozzo, more than you will ever know, and I promise we will survive whether or not there is a baby." Tony said and kissed her again.

* * *

**Does that clear somethings up...if not then just review and tell me what is still confusing you and i will try and clear it up in the next chapter. By the way REVIEW BEACAUSE TIVA DEPENDS ON IT and if i get reviews then i will try really hard to get two more chapter to you!**


	19. Chapter 19

**So here is the last chapter for a coupl of days!I am going out of town but if i get some reviews i will try and update while im there!:)**

* * *

"Mrs. Hannah" three year old Carlie came up to where Ziva stood.

"What is it Carlie." Ziva asked a little concerned. It has only been one week since she started work and she still hasn't gotten use to all the kids.

"I made a picture for you." The little girl handed her the picture and smiled. The picture was of her and Tony. In the past week Tony had been here mostly everyday she worked and the kids loved him. So when he walked in the room today all the kids started to cheer.

"High fives for everyone" Tony said as he walked around the room giving all the kids high fives. "It is funny how much the adore me." Tony said walking to were Ziva stood.

"Maybe it is because you act their age." Ziva said as she smiled at him. "Okay everyone come and sit on the carpet so we can watch a movie." Ziva put in the movie and Aladdin popped up.

"So sweet cheeks I brought you some food, we won't have time to eat before the appointment.

"Thank you" Ziva said once she sat down at her desk.

"Are you nervous?"

"Kind of, I'm more worried they are going to say there is no baby, but everything will be okay." Ziva said. Offering Tony a smile.

"Yeah Zi everything will be okay" Tony said before he kissed the top of her forehead.  
_

"I hate doctor offices." Tony complained as he sat down in the chair.

"You don't even have to do anything Tony so stop complaining." Ziva hissed right before the doctor walked in.

"Hello Ziva, how is everything." The doctor said as he shook Ziva's hand then he turned to Tony "I am Doctor Collins, you must be ."

"Yes that is me." Tony said shaking hand.

"Okay so Ziva as you said over the phone that you think you are pregnant. Can you tell me what makes you think that?"

"Well I did a pregnancy test and it was positive, and I am about fifth teen days late."

"I see, well seeing you are coming in to do the entire fertility test than we can give you a positive yes or no." Dr. Collins smiled at her before he motioned for her to come with him. Within thirty minute they were both back.

"Okay so I am going to go and get the results before we run anymore test." The doctor walked out of the room.  
"So sweet cheeks only a few more minutes before we get all the answers we need." Tony said, giving Ziva a smile.

"Yeah I know my little hairy butt." Ziva said. The doctor came in a few minutes later.

"So there is good and bad news I am just going to give you the bad news first. We are going to do a lot more test which means the appointment will take longer but the good news is you are both going to be parents." The doctor said before a nurse came in with a sonogram machine. "I am going to need you to lie down and Tony you can come around here so you can see the screen." Tony was still in shock that it took him a few seconds to do what the doctor said. Ziva cringed back when they put the cold jell on her stomach but she kept her eyes glued to the screen.

"That right there is your baby" The nurse said and a smile spread across Ziva's face. She looked up at Tony who took her face in his hands and kissed her. "I will give you a few minutes." The nurse and doctor said as they walked out the room.

"You're going to be a mother, Zi can you believe it."

"Honestly no, but you are also going to be a father." Ziva said before she kissed him again.

* * *

"The test results will be in by tomorrow morning so I will give you a call." The doctor had said before Tony and Ziva walked out the door.

"So we have a lot to do, find a name and find a room for a nursery." Ziva said as she looked out the window.

"Ziva we will have plenty time to plan everything, can I ask you to do me one favor" Tony said as he reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Sure anything."

"Would you pull yourself from the assignment?"

"Tony, if I do that that the mission will be compromised, people will notice if I go missing and then they would come after you." Ziva said pleading with Tony to understand.

"You and the baby could be killed do you not get that." Tony yelled as he sat in the car that was now parked in their driveway.

"I know that but I have to finish the mission."

"I should have known that you would only be concerned about finishing the mission. After all that is all you ever do is following orders."

Ziva turned to look at Tony with fury in her eyes then she got out of the car and slammed the door.

"You have no idea what you are talking about."

"You are Mossad Ziva, a trained heartless assassin what exactly is there to understand." Tony said and the second the words were out he wished he could take them back. Ziva looked at him and he could tell she was hurt by his words.

"The only reason we will talk from now on is when we are in public pretending that we are Hannah and Nick, other than that don't speak to me again." Ziva said and she started to walk towards the door when she felt something hard hit her head, the last thing she saw was a person pulling Tony into a van before she blacked out.

* * *

**What do you think...Review because Tiva depends on it!Also i am starting a new story called Choices... so those of you who want to read it!**


	20. Chapter 20

**So sorry i havent updated!But bad news is im not going to be abled to update anymore till next saturday...still no promises. I will try very hard if i get alot of review!**

* * *

Tony's eyes felt heavy as he tried to open. He had no idea where he was. All he knew was that it was somewhere cold and that there was another person. He finally gathered enough energy to push himself up off the floor and turned to look who was in the room with him. He saw the figure lying on her side and realized it was Ziva.

"Ziva, I need you to wake up." Tony whispered as he shook her. "Come on, wake up!" She finally started to stir and her eyes fluttered open. "Hey, sweet cheeks."

Ziva practically flung herself into his arms. "I am so sorry, you were right! I was not thinking about me or the baby."

"Nah, Zi, you were right. I had no right to say the things I said to you."

"You know, the only reason they made me so mad was because that is the exact thing Saleem called me." Ziva said, still holding Tony as close to her as possible.

"No, I never meant it."

"I know you didn't mean it. I should have known I needed to pull myself from the case." Right then the door at the top of the stairs was flung open, and a girl walked down carrying food. She left it at the bottom stair before she turned around and walked back up. Tony got up and got the food, bringing it back to where Ziva sat.

"Here, eat mine" Tony said once he noticed the small amount of food they gave him and Ziva.

"Tony, no, you need food too."

"Not as much as you do. You're eating for two, remember?" Tony said as he gave Ziva a smile.

"Thank you." Ziva leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Anytime. After all, I am really sorry, and I do love you."

"But of course, I love you too." After a few more hours of sitting in the silence filled the basement, both fell asleep.

{~~~~~}

Gibbs was sitting at his desk when one very frantic Abby came up.

"Gibbs, they aren't there. I checked the cameras, and they never came inside last night. Something's up." Abby said and she seemed to finally have Gibbs attention.

"Abby, calm down. Please, explain."

"I went by to see Tony and Ziva, they both weren't there. So, I thought that was kind of weird, so I came back and looked at the videos and I found this." Abby took the remote and the video popped up on the screen. It showed Tony and Ziva standing at the car door obviously fighting about something, and then it showed four men. Two came after Tony and Ziva, and they pulled them into the van they had pulled up in.

"McGee, grab your gear and come with me."

When Gibbs finally pulled in the driveway, there was another car in the driveway, one that didn't belong to Tony or Ziva. "You take the front and I'll go to the back." Gibbs said, and waited to proceed. He busted the door open and a lady quickly jumped up. "Federal agents, keep your hands where I can see them. What is your name?"

"Its Allison Carlson. My kids are in Mrs. Andrew's class. I came by to bring them this Thank You cake, but the door was open and I feared the worst. After all, there has been a string of murders and all being newlyweds, so I fwas worried. Am I free to leave? I have my kids in the car."

"Yeah, just don't leave town, and we will call you if we need to." Gibbs said, and he couldn't help but wonder if he made the wrong choice.

{~~~~}

Five days had past and Gibbs could find no answers. Tony and Ziva were still trapped in the basement and were running out of food. They barely gave them enough food for one person, and it was taking its toll on Ziva.

"Ziva, are you okay?"

"I'm not so sure I feel..." Ziva tried to say before her eyes rolled in the back of her head, and her body went limp.

* * *

**What do you think...sorry it is so short i wrote it in the car...well REVIEW BECAUSE TIVA DEPENDS ON IT!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry it has been a while since i updated but its better late than never!**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing!**

* * *

"Somehow the video cameras got covered so I can't exactly tell you everything but here is the shot that Ziva and Tony were taken in" Abby said the second Gibbs walked back in her office. "But I have bits of images." The pictures started to run through and then he saw it, it was a picture that must have been taken sometime this morning. It showed Alison Carlson walking up the side walk and picking the lock.

"Boss she said the door was already open." McGee said.

"I know lets go pick her up" Gibbs didn't have time to finish before his phone started to ring. "This is Gibbs."

"Boss it's me Dinozzo we have a major problem. Ziva's pregnant and they aren't feeding us enough food, she just passed out and she won't wake up." Tony said, his voice shaking the whole time.

"Okay Dinozzo calm down me and McGee are on our way, can you tell us were we can find you."

"No I have no clue, we are in this basement. It seems like it is in a house. It is really bright and the dog at the door won't shut up." Tony said.

"Okay Tony we will find you just stay calm and help Ziva." Gibbs said and then snapped his phone shut.

"Ziva is in trouble we need to hurry."

"Gibbs wait please" Abby said as she walked to where they stood. "Please bring them back safely."

"I will do my best" Gibbs said placing a kiss to Abby's forehead and then walking out.

* * *

"Come on Ziva please stay with me" Tony said as he kissed her temple. "Listen I know I was jerk for what I said before but I just can't lose you or our baby." Tony put his hand on her stomach. He sat up against the wall for a few minutes before the door was pushed open.

"Did you call the cops" The lady said the light shone on her face and Tony realized who it was. Alison Carlson.

"Why did you do it, murder those couples? What about your kids, do you not care about them." Tony asked and Ziva' eyes suddenly fluttered open. "Zi thank God you're awake."

"Wait you too were under cover this whole time." Alison said as she looked at Ziva and Tony. Tony realized he blew their cover by calling her Ziva.

"Why did you do it" Ziva croaked not having to answer the lady's question.

"Well seeing I am going to kill you anyways what's the point in not telling you. I and my husband are getting a divorce. If I am not going to be happy then no one can." She said as the front door was pushed in and Gibbs stood there with McGee.

"Federal agents step away from those two and put your hands in the air." Gibbs barked. Alison stood up before she grabbed Ziva and put a knife at her throat.

"Take one more step and I will put a knife through her stomach." She said as Tony looked at Gibbs then back at Ziva, the same thought running through their heads. "Did you not think I knew?" Gibbs made a move to drop his gun and Alison stabbed Ziva.

Ziva felt the sharp pain and then saw McGee point his gun and pull the trigger. Ziva's knees hit the ground as she clutched her stomach. Soon enough Tony was right next to her murmuring in her ear, telling her everything would be okay.

"McGee call an ambulance now!" Gibbs barked as he knelt down next to Ziva. That was the last thing she remembered before everything went black.

* * *

**Okay so what do you think...REVIEW BECAUSE TIVA DEPENDS ON IT!**


	22. Chapter 22

**So I had to redo this chapter so many times but i really like the way it turned out. I loved the reviews so keep them up!**

* * *

In the three months that Ziva was gone, the team played it off like it was nothing, like she would come back at any moment. But there were those very few seconds when one of them would look at her desk and realize that she is never coming back. Those were the hard months that they thought they would never get through.

Tony was snapped out of his train of thought when the doctor walked in the waiting room. "Are you Mr. Dinozzo?" the doctor asked, Tony nodded and shook the doctors hand. "I am Dr. Eric Mitchell." Can we talk outside?" Tony looked for the sadness in his eyes but he couldn't find any. This gave him a little hope. The doctor was quite good looking. He had blond hair and brown eyes, and he looked to be about thirty four maybe older.

"How are Ziva and the baby?" Tony asked, not wanting to make small talk.

"Your wife is stable, the surgery went well, and a room is being prepared for her. The knife went in her side, so it missed all the vital organs. It's a miracle the baby survived, but there is still a chance we could lose it. There will be doctors watching over both of them tonight. You are welcome to stay tonight, but only one person is allowed to sleep in her room with her." Dr. Mitchell said and waited for Tony to soak in all the information before he continued. "We can get you something to change into if you wish." The doctor said, looking at Tony's bloody clothes. His white shirt was never going to be white again; his dark jeans won't ever be clean again. Tony smiled, realizing that he wasn't going to lose anyone today.

"Um, no, I have someone bringing us clothes." Tony said, still stunned.

"Would you like to see her now?"

"Yes. Would you do me a favor, and tell anyone who the news is with me in there."

"Yes, I will, now follow me." Tony and the doctor walked in Ziva's hospital room. Ziva was lying on the bed with the covers thrown on the floor. Tony walked immediately over to where she sat. The doctor, noticing that this was private, walked out.

"God Zi, I never thought I would see you again." Tony said as he pushed his lips on Ziva's. "I am so sorry." he mumbled in between kisses. Ziva pulled away, a slight smile playing at her lips.

"Why are you apologizing, it is water under the passage way." Ziva said placing a kiss on Tony's cheek. Tony looked at her and gave her a 'nice try sweet cheeks' smile. "What, did I get it wrong?"

"Um, sweet cheeks, its bridge, water under the bridge."

"Well, you got my point." Ziva said, and all of a sudden her face drained of all color.

"What is it?" he asked, he turned and was about to get a nurse when she spoke. More like whispered, as if too scared of the answer.

"The baby."

"She will be okay." Tony said and a smile spread across her face. "She will be a fighter just like her mother." He lay down next to her and opened his arms for her. She went into them very willingly.

"That monitor is there to keep track of how she is doing."

"You are referring to it as a girl, but I know that it is too early to tell." She said as she nestled her head into his chest.

"Well, I have a feeling." Tony said and he looked around the hospital room. He studied the yellow wallpaper and the tile floor. He looked at the window glad that no light was coming through. "We need to tell the team about the baby."

"Well, Abby already knows, so I guess it's just McGee and Gibbs." Ziva mumbled not to happy for being disturbed.

"Gibbs knows, so I guess it's just McClueless."

"Lay down the names." Ziva said, shifting in the bed so she'd be more comfortable. She winced when she laid the wrong way on her side; this didn't go unnoticed by Tony.

"Its lay _off_ the names, and are you okay?" Tony said, his eyes full of concern.

"I am fine; I wish I didn't have to stay in the hospital."

"It will go by quickly." Tony said, the team walked in, Gibbs speaking first.

"Hey, Ziver, how are you doing?"

"I am fine." she said everyone including Tony shooting her a questioning looks. "I promise I will be okay."

"Has the doctor come in to talk to you yet?" Abby asked. Right on cue the doctor walked back in.

"Would all of you mind stepping out while I talk to Mrs. Dinozzo?" Dr. Mitchell asked.

"It is fine doctor; they are my friends. They can stay." Ziva said.

"Okay, well, it says here that you have had a miscarry." The question took Ziva by surprise. Not know how to answer, the doctor continued. "I just need to know how and when, if you don't mind." Ziva didn't have to look at the faces of her friends to tell they were shocked, and she didn't have to look at Tony to know he was pissed at the doctor for asking her the question.

"I think we will go now." Gibbs said as he turned and walked out the door, Abby, McGee and Director Vance did the same.

"Mrs. Dinozzo?" the doctor said reminding her to answer the question.

"Um, I was held captive in a terrorist camp for three months. That is where I got pregnant, and that was about nine months ago. That is also where I had the miscarriage. I was tortured, so there was no chance the baby would survive." Ziva said, blinking away tears and painful memories.

"I am truly sorry for having to bring it up, but we need to make sure the same thing doesn't happen this baby. Seeing you have a past of sexual abuse, giving birth will be more painful…sometimes it just depends on the person as to how painful it is. Also you will need to make sure you are taking you medicine and going to all the doctor appointments." The doctor said, sitting down beside Ziva.

"When will I be able to go home?" Both Tony and Dr. Mitchell laughed at how eager she was to get out of the hospital.

"A week at the least. It depends on how you and the baby do." He gave her a smile before he disappeared into the hall. Ziva lay back down on the bed and made room so Tony could lie down to. He lay down and Ziva snuggled into his chest.

"I love you." Ziva said and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, too." He kissed her forehead and then leaned down so he was right at her stomach "and I love you."

"You know, it can't hear you."

"I know, but, Zi, we're gonna be parents."

* * *

**What do you think!REVIEW BECAUSE TIVE DEPENDS ON IT!**


	23. Chapter 23

**So sorry, it has been a LONG time since I updated! Well this is the last chapter. Hope everyone likes it. Just a warning, it is not beta and i wrote it fast so sorry for the mistakes. Even though it is the end please review. Thank you for the suport!**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing!**

* * *

"Where are Noah and Isaiah?" Ziva asked. She was standing in the kitchen of their new home.

"Where is Hannah?" Tony shot back.

"They are two, you were supposed to keep a better eye on them," Ziva fired back.

"You are just as capable of watching them as I am," Tony mumbled.

"That's not my point, the team will be here in two hours and we need for them to be dressed and ready." Ziva said walking back to the stove and stirring the noodles. Just then they heard a huge crash coming from the play room. Both parents rushed down the steps to find Isaiah, there oldest, jumping on the miniature trampoline. Noah, the second oldest was sitting down looking at a puzzle and Hannah, the youngest and the most independent had knocked over all the boxes of cars. Both parents breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Their kids were different from each other. Isaiah had brown hair with a light shade of blond in it he had deep brown chocolate eyes and olive toned skin, he was the sneaky one. If there was ever trouble in the house you could bet he was behind it. Noah had a darker shade of brown hair and his eyes were hazel. He was quiet and rarely got into trouble. Hannah had brown hair with a tent of light brown. It came to her back in loose ringlets. Her eyes were also dark brown and her skin tone was as dark as her mothers. She caused the most trouble.

"Well it's your turn to give them a bath." Ziva said leaning down and picking up Hannah." She kissed the girls forehead and then kissed Tony lightly on the cheek before she walked off.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Abby cheered as she walked in the front door of the Dinozzo. She was five months pregnant and was showing. McGee walked in behind her carrying the presents.

"She claims she couldn't help seeing 'I knocked her up' but she could of managed to carry one bag." McGee complained but leaned over and gave his wife a kiss.

"Stop complaining Tim, where are my favorite nieces and nephews?" Abby asked and right on cue Hannah came around the corner.

"Auntie Abbwy up pease" She said holding her arms out. Abby leaned down and picked up the little girl.

"And you couldn't help with the presents" McGee muttered.

"She weight like twenty pounds!"

"Merry Christmas!" This time it was Ducky and Palmer along with Gibbs who stepped in the house.

"Merry Christmas everyone, we are so thankful that you took the time to come over here this evening" Ziva stood at the table making a toast. All three of the babies were in their highchairs listening attentively to their mother. "I would just like to say that there is no way we would be where we are today if it wasn't for all of your support. Gibbs, you have been like a father to me and I am glad to have you in my life. I am glad to have you in my kid's life. Abby, the triplets are so lucky to have you as their aunt and I am lucky to have you as my best friend. McGee, we had endless hours of fun torturing you with the pranks but you have always been like a little brother to me. Ducky, you were always someone I could depend on and I know that my kids would be able to depend on you. Palmer, you are the cousin in this scenario…or that is what Tony has described you ask. But you will always be seen as a part of the family. I am glad to know that no matter what we have a family like you all that will have our backs. We love you all and Merry Christmas." There were glances being shared and merry Christmas's being said to each other. Ziva looked around at the family she had always had and then at the family that she was blessed with. When she first started at NCIS she would have never thought she would meet the people she had, yet alone come to love these people. As her thought continued a memory popped into her head.

"_Ari, what are you going to do." Ziva asked as she and Ari stood outside of the hotel in the rain._

"_Ziva I'm going to do what I have to for you" Ari said kissing her forehead._

"_Do not blame this on me; it was your choice to kill that agent." Ziva said._

"_It was wrong yes, but I opened up a new opportunity for you, if you were to go back and you didn't follow through on Eli's orders then you will be dead. This way you can get away from him. He will try and run your life" Ari said, his eyes pleading with her._

"_I am happy with Mossad, I have people who care about me" Ziva argued._

"_Who, Rivkin, he is only using you. Hopefully one day you will see that he is. But Ziva, one day you are going to find love with someone you trust. You will find a home and a family with people who have your back. Mossad is not the place for that." Ari told her._

"_Please be careful, you are the only family I have left. I refuse to lose another sibling." And with that he smiled and kissed her on the cheek before he turned to leave. One day later she pulled the trigger and killed him. If only then she realized that there were people who cared about her. But if she had of realized that then, maybe she would not have the family she had today._

She was snapped out of her train of thought by Tony lightly squeezing her hand. She looked down at him and brought his hand up to her lips. Placing a gentle kiss to his knuckles she mumbled.

"You will always be my love."

* * *

**THE END!**


End file.
